Harry Potter and Spirit Animals
by RunFastFly
Summary: Conor, Abeke, Meilin, and Rollan were once ordinary kids . . . until they got the chance of a lifetime. They all get to go to Hogwarts! Conor can't wait to help the world with his 'good deeds.' Abeke just wants to fit in for once. Meilin wants to be the best, and Rollan, well, he just wants to prank people. Join them in their adventure! (REILIN and POSSIBLE CONEKE)
1. Chapter 1: The Four Houses

**Yay! Okay, this is my first fanfic ever... go easy on me! This is a story I co-writed along with DA BEST AUTHOR EVER, Master Sparky!**

 **Please check her out, she's got great stories!**

 **We put together this AMAZING crossover thingie and I really have high hopes for it! So... Please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIRIT ANIMALS OR HARRY POTTER!**

 **MEILIN'S P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I was riding a train to a magical school called Hogwarts. OF ALL THE NAMES, HOGWARTS WAS THE BEST THEY COULD THINK OF?!

Oh well. I couldn't wait to perform magic! Maybe I could summon a magical . . . brick . . . to hit Rollan in the face every time he annoyed me! Wait-

was that how magic worked? I didn't know! I was just nervous. But I felt a slight ambition in my heart.

My best friends, Conor, Abeke, and Rollan, were all sitting on the seats next to me. Conor looked like he was getting trainsick or something. Anyways,

we were all really excited to be going to this school together. It's funny, too, because I'm slightly worried I won't be in the same House as them . . .

I mean, we all have such different personalities. But I was positive I would get either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I mean, I have the courage and the

brains. All I knew was that Slytherin was the bad house.

It was a cold, slick, rainy day. I watched the landscape blur past the dripping glass window and felt a small twinge of anxiety. We were nearing the

school. "You nervous, Lady Panda?" Rollan joked, poking me in the ribs. I scowled and punched him. Ever since I had confessed my

favorite animal was a panda he had been calling me that ridiculous nickname.

He made a noise like a cross between a squeak and a dying cat and I smirked in satisfaction.

Suddenly, the train screeched to a halt and the lights flickered dangerously. "I believe we're here," Abeke said seriously.

My heart was racing in anticipation. One by one, kids went up to the Sorting Hat and got put in their Houses. What would I get? Anxiety grasped my

heart as I watched Abeke approach the weird talking hat that honestly made me want to burn my grandfather's entire hat collection. I leaned

forwards timidly. Abeke closed her dark eyes, probably trying to avoid all those bored stares. I just hoped my best friend would get-

"RAVENCLAW!" it hollered.

I felt reassured. My posture relaxed, and I exhaled in relief, brushing my thick black bangs out of eyes. I was almost positive I would get the exact

same as her. As for the boys . . . well . . . I blushed. What WOULD they get? I imagined Conor had the POSSIBILITY of Ravenclaw. But Rollan only

had streetsmart. When we all first met, he had actually been an orphan. It was a weird way how we met-

"CONOR SHEPERD?!" a voice yelled, interrupting my thoughts. I snapped back to attention and focused. It was Conor's turn! He HAD to get

Ravenclaw. Then at least him and Abeke wouldn't be separated! I smirked to myself. It was obvious they liked each other, but they never

showed it. Well, to make it even, one night me and Abeke were playing Truth or Dare when we had a sleepover . When I said truth, Abeke asked me

if I liked Rollan as more than a friend. I almost peed myself when she asked that. The dark-skinned girl cracked up while I turned

white as a ghost. I blushed profusely and refused to talk to her for the rest of the night. Normally I would have attempted at revenge,

but I was WAY too embarrassed. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat announced. I saw Abeke's encouraged face fall in disbelief. Conor seemed dumbfounded as

well. He mumbled unintelligible words and stumbled towards his new House. A few other kids were called after Abeke and I exchanged a worried

look. "ROLLAN FALCON!" a voice called. I crossed my fingers. He strutted onto the stage and made a joke about how he used to have a hat that

looked just like the Sorting Hat. He didn't seem nervous at all! I boiled with rage. How could he be so calm! I would totally out-calm him. I

forgot my fear in that instant. Almost as soon as the hat touched his ruffled dark brown hair, it immediately screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

OF COURSE HE WOULD GET GRYFFINDOR! Rollan wasn't scared of anything. Except for me. I wanted to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but

now I was so confused I didn't know what to do. Eleven kids were called before I heard my name. "MEILIN YANG!"

I slowly got onto the stage, coolly holding up my head in a nonchalant manner. I saw every boy's eyes on me. I am truly the most

beautiful girl. I hoped Rollan thought so. Wait! I was supposed to be out-calming him! But all of my friends were in different Houses. I

knew that I had a 3/4 chance of getting to be with one of my friends. But I could NOT get Slytherin. That House was EVIL. It was gently

placed in my wild hair. I found it whispering in my mind. It conflicted with me. _'Who do you think you are? What House do you believe_

 _you truly belong in?'_ It asked. ' _I want to be with my friends,_ ' I told it back, surprised at how this was working. 'Why?' it replied. 'Because, you

bozo, I don't want Slytherin anyways!' I bickered back impatiently. I no time for these stupid questions! It didn't answer to me.

"SLYTHERIN!" it finally shouted to the crowed.

I think I almost threw up.

 **How do you like it?! I think it turned out pretty great! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ravenclaw

**by Master Sparky the great, so please leave a review and enjoy!**

 **Abeke's P.O.V**

The dinner was over, and the kids started to head back to their Houses. The teachers told us all our belongings and stuff were brought up

there and waiting. I did my best to stall in the dining area and waited for the Hufflepuff kids to come and pass us. The teachers were

talking to them. I sighed was startled because someone tapped my shoulder. A girl with black hair tied up in a braid smiled at me, her

hazel eyes sparkling. She seemed to be the only one there besides me. ''What are you doing here?'' The girl asked.

"Waiting for my friends. They are placed in other Houses," I responded.

''Cool, but did you only meet them today?'' the girl asked looking at me curiously. I wondered why she was so friendly.

''No we been friends for a long time. About 2 years now,'' I told her.

''Really? Names Piper.'' Piper reached out her hand.

''Abeke.'' I said looking at her with a small shy smile. She seemed very nice.

The Hufflepuff kids where heading down the row of tables towards us. I pried my eyes off of Piper to catch a glimpse of Conor. He walked

by talking to another boy, but seem to notice me. Conor smiled at me, flashing his lime-green eyes. I just wanted to melt in my shoes.

But the line kept going and they were soon lead out of the hall way. I did a small wave and then looked back at Piper who was grinning.

The teacher came over and escorted Piper and I towards our House. Piper smiled grab my hand and then pulled me saying to the teacher

she knew where the House was and left with a small goodbye. Soon inside the huge castle walked us two girls from the same House.

We got to a rather large picture of a Hufflepuff.

''Password,'' Hufflepuff said as he started to move.

''We have passwords here?'' I asked in bewilderment.

''Remember it, Leo-cubic,'' Piper said strictly. The door opened with a loud 'CREEEEAK!'

It lead down a small hall way to a room with a huge fireplace and many cozy chairs and couches to sit on. Blue banners draped the walls

decoratively. Kids were already talking and did not seem to notice the two girls. Piper smiled leading her to the fire place.

''Only our House is allowed in here,'' Piper said.

''Well there goes my plan,'' I said throwing herself down to the couch.

''Girls rooms are on the left and the boys are on right,'' Piper said informatively.

''Cool place,'' I said and then sighed, stretching out like a cat.

''Come on girl you need some rest.'' Piper grab my hand and lead her to the closed rooms.

The doors had numbers on them and both of us went into a door with giggling girls talking about all the new cute boys. Piper and I were

sleeping beside each other, they both climb into and was seeing what the girls where talking about.

"Omg, did you see Kevin's face?!" Lucy shrieked gushingly. She had short blond hair and big blue eyes.

''He in another House.'' Maya, the girl with frizzy hair, said. "But he is still cute. Do you think he likes Ravenclaws?"

''What about the blond hair boy, with the green eyes?" Irtike, a girl similar to me but with straighter hair, said quickly.

''Omg he is so cute!'' Anna squealed. ''Piper, who do you think is cute?''

''I have to agree with the blond hair green eyes boy," Piper smiled and blushed.

''He would be perfect for you,'' Lucy said seriously. Others agreed.

I could not understand why Conor was so popular and cute. He was MY sheep-obsessed friend and no one else's! No one asked me my

crush as they started to go into a plan on how to get him to notice Piper. Would Conor choose me and not any of these stuck up girls? I

mean, its only been a day and he had already been having girls go sparkly eyed. That was my job, and Meilin gave me the right. So far

the only girl who I talked to was Piper. So much for making a good impression. I curled up on my bed and closed my eyes hoping

tomorrow would be a better day then this one.

 **Conor's P.O.V**

I walked past Abeke. I tried to talk to her, but my buddy kept pulling me I did not have a chance to let go. But I winked at her before I

left the Great Hall. Hoping she would understand and tomorrow would be another day. But how come we all had to be split apart?

Doesn't seem right. The head of Hufflepuff told us our classes are made up of all House kids, so I thought I might have a few of the same

classes with her. Or maybe Rollan. Even Meilin . . . who was a Slytherin. I shuddered at the thought.

''Conor, you okay?'' Tommy asked, looking at me in confusion. ''Um, fine,'' I stuttered after a minute of hard thinking. ''What up?

''Dude, you need some rest. You look terrible," Tommy declared, grabbing my arm and walking out.

''Okay," I said, being pulled by Tommy and lead to the beds.

Sleep sounded good and me. I needed all my energy to get through the first day of classes. I looked up at the night sky and saw Abeke's face etched

in the shining stars, and then closed my eyes, thinking happy thoughts, and went off into dream world.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Routine

**I was able to put together chapter three today! It has been really fun and I love all of you guys! At first I was worried nobody would**

 **want to read it, but even if I had only gotten one review I would have been encouraged. Thanks again!**

 **Rollan's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of chirping from my owl, which I named Essix. (I don't know why. Maybe it's a combination of the letter S and the candy

Twix? Who cares.) "Morning Conor," I yawned, glancing lazily over at the bed beside me. But it wasn't Conor. It was some random boy with dusty

colored hair. I remembered that Conor wouldn't be in my room and cursed quietly to myself. Now I had nobody to prank, not even Meilin . . .

 _Meilin,_ I thought. I remembered the desperate, horror-stricken look she made after the hat announced her House. I felt devastated too. Gryffindors

and Slytherins are sworn enemies. Would we ever be able to talk again? I would miss her . . . a lot . . . I learned a long time ago, though, that

to distract myself from grief or anger, all I had to do was prank random idiots and I would feel better. Wait . . .

A sly grin crept across my face. Maybe I could prank the dusty-haired kid. I reached for my wand slowly. It was a really cool wand that

I stole - I mean, *cough cough* BORROWED from the shop. Thing is, I got lucky; it matched me perfectly somehow.

I was still a bit rusty with the usage of spells and stuff, so I set it down and grabbed a Sharpie. I wrote across his forehead a bad word

and got dressed for breakfast and class. My first class of the day was supposedly Transfiguration, but I also figured out all

first years had to take seven core classes. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense against the Dark, Astronomy, and Herbology.

There was also Flying on my schedule, which I was pleased to find that ALL of my friends were in. Even Meilin. I almost did a weird dance but decided

that people would judge me ruthlessly if I did. So I hurried out of my room and into the main room. It had a big, flickering fireplace, red banners

everywhere, and a plump red couch that a random person was sleeping on. Drool was dribbling out of their mouth. I turned and walked out the door.

I hadn't really made any friends yet, I'm kind of a loner. But I still wished people would help me and show me around that wicked palace.

Breakfast smelled so good that when I reached the doors, the heavenly scent was just billowing through the halls. On the streets, before my

mom found me, Conor would sometimes sneak me food as if I were a little dog he was keeping a secret from his parents. Okay. That's true.

But still, that food was good, but this food? It smelled DELICIOUS. I opened the doors and searched for my friends. _Look! There they are!_

 _Wait. No. That's just a boy wearing an eggplant on his head. For a second I thought it was Conor._ Then I actually did see them, all together.

I felt relief wash over me and raced towards them. "Oh, hi Rollan," Abeke said. She fidgeted uncomfortably and I realized that Meilin

was sitting even farther away from the group than I thought. "What's wrong?" I asked, taking a seat and a sip of orange juice. Blech. I hate

oranges. "She's been acting weird all morning," Conor whispered to me nervously. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," Abeke added. "Every time I try

to talk to her she gets mad and scoots even farther away. I wonder why she even bothered to sit here if she didn't want to communicate."

I caught Meilin's eye. "Hey, Lady Panda," I called over the excited chatter of the other students. She narrowed her eyes and I realized how

sleepy she looked. It was like she was unable to get any rest last night. Her raven black hair was in a tangled, messy bun, and her usual simple

eyeliner she put on looked rushed. I wondered what her deal was. She wasn't taking being a Slytherin THAT seriously, was she? We were all

still friends. But maybe she didn't think that anymore.


	4. Chapter 4: Class

**Okay guys! Sorry this was late, but Master Sparky had a busy week, so she didn't have time. Anyways I hope you enjoy her**

 **chapter! I will try to upload a new chapter tomorrow or the next day**

 **NO ONE'S P.O.V**

After breakfast Conor and Abeke took a walk through the castle. They had about 20 minutes before the next class and Conor wanted to

see what the castle had to offer. (Plus, Abeke couldn't find her pet cat Uraza.)

A couple of girls wanted to go with him, but Abeke grabbed his hand and took him out of the Great Hall, annoyed. Conor

blushed while being dragged out. Soon, Conor was telling stories about his new friends and what they did during the night. Abeke listened and told

what they did minus the girls who fought Conor was cute. (She couldn't tell him that!) They walked slowly not paying attention to any of the kids who

walked by. The bell rang and

somehow they ended up to their first class.

The classroom was small, but a good size, about 6 rows of two lined up in front of a smooth chalkboard. Everyone was sitting down.

A young boy called over to Conor as he was sitting on the desk wearing his robe and the Hufflepuff logo. The boy smiled at him and then

walked over to him and started to talk.

Abeke sighed and then turned around to see Piper standing in front of her with a huge grin. She had fixed her gorgeous black hair up and

put on black eyeliner that showed off her dazzling eyes and some blush. She looked better then Abeke.

''Abeke, how are you doing?'' Piper said looking at her, her hazel eyes twinkling eagerly.

''Good,'' Abeke responded in a low voice ''How are you doing?''

''Good, getting ready to meet the new blond hair green eye boy,'' she said, grinning shyly.

''What?'' Abeke asked. ''I've been getting ready! The girls held me hostage until I looked amazing," Piper continued, giggling.

Abeke sighed. That explained the hair and makeup. She didn't want to interfere and possibly end her friendship with Piper, though.

"Hey," a voice said. A lanky Gryffindor with long dark hair (not quite black) that was curled and tan skin smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"Ugh. Go away," Piper said in utter contempt. It was the first mean thing Abeke had heard her friend say. "Why should I?" Rosabelle batted

her eyelashes. "I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU," Piper upturned her nose. Rosabelle scowled and rolled her eyes.

Abeke was excited to see both Conor and Rollan were in this class with her, but no Meilin. She had been acting so strange . . .

Class was beginning. They started with a few of the simplest, easiest spells you could ever think of; Abeke was good but a bit clumsy,

and she imagined Meilin would be a natural. Conor was doing very well. Rollan was cursing and trying to get his wand to work, when it

lit Piper's hair on fire while she was flirting with Conor. A bunch of girls screamed, (although Abeke noticed Rosabelle give a delighted

beam) and the teacher leaned over Rollan's desk. "Rollan," he said

quietly. "Why did you do that?" "Professor Tarik, I didn't mean-! My wand!" he muttered helplessly, waving it in the air. A boy with brown

hair fainted. Tarik raised an eyebrow at Rollan. "The wand chooses the wizard, Rollan," he said as if knowing Rollan had stolen the wand.

Rollan gulped as Tarik walked away from his desk. Abeke was meanwhile trying to help Piper. A chunk of her pretty hair had singed off,

and all of the other girls looked horrified, while the Slytherin girls smirked. "OMG PIPER!" Leyla was shrieking hysterically. "NOW CONOR

WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!" she began crying like a baby for no reason.

Abeke clenched her fists but couldn't help feeling sorry for Piper. "Okay, calm down everyone-"

" _ENOUGH!_ " Tarik bellowed.

The class was silent.

"Rollan. Abeke. Conor. Meet me after class," Tarik snarled.

 **Meilin's P.O.V**

I HATE Slytherins. I JUST HATE THEM! And yet I was one of them. I looked terrible; my makeup and hair were a mess because I couldn't manage

any sleep at all the other night. I was thinking how I would tear that Hat to pieces and throw the remains into a volcano. Then I would

SCRAPE THE ASHES FROM THE GROUNND and STOMP ALL OVER THEM!

I was furious. When I woke up, I felt AWFUL. I didn't talk to any of the girls, I just kept walking, until-

"Hey. New girl."

"Hi," I said cautiously to the snooty girl with glasses standing before me. "How are you?" she asked as if she cared.

"Good, fine," I said stiffly, and tried to walk past her. She blocked me. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked haughtily.

"BREAKFAST?!" I stated angrily. "Are you sitting with us?" the idiot asked me. "No. Why would I sit with you?" I rolled my eyes but she blocked

me again. "You can't be serious. You're hanging out with people from other Houses?!"

Everyone in the room went really quiet. They all stared at me like I was a freak. "So?" I asked, keeping a warrior face on.

"SO," she yelled, shoving me. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT. SLYTHERINS ARE INDEPENDENT!"

I kicked her really hard in the stomach and sent her flying to the other side of the room. I was too angry to care and took off running.

When I reached my friends I was NOT in the mood to talk. She was right. I couldn't hang out with them anymore. They wouldn't like me!

I belonged in those dungeons, because that's what the Hat said.

Sure I was fighting the fact that I was a Slytherin, but kicking that girl? It only made me want to hurt MORE. It felt like the Slytherin Snake

was taking over my mind and turning me to the dark side. And I needed to stay as far from my friends as possible.

Even Rollan. Which was going to be a hard thing to do. (Seriously, when he wants your attention he can be REALLY annoying!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Noon

**YES! CHAPTER FIVE! :)**

 **Conor's P.O.V**

I flinched because I thought Tarik was going to yell at us. I hadn't done anything! All these creepy girls were obsessed with me for some reason.

They didn't seem to realize I had a crush on someone else . . . who's name began with an A and ended with a E. Oh, and in the middle, there was

a B-E-K. Okay, now I sound like a stalker. DANG IT! EVERY TIME!

Anyways, instead of screaming at us like my dad used to do when we screwed up really bad, he just calmly stared at us for a while

until I got uncomfortable. It made me wonder if I had something in my hair or my teeth. But he eventually opened his mouth, but instead

of words he just sighed and looked at all of us in turn. I could tell Abeke was getting a little ticked off. She kept fidgeting.

Finally, the only one of us with any guts, (Rollan), announced, "Are you going to keep glaring at us like we're people here for your money or are you

going to let us go to our next class? Not that I blame you. I'm pretty awesome to look at."

"Rollan," Tarik said sternly, his gaze becoming stone-cold. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your ritual." Rollan scoffed.

Tarik replied, "It's Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts." He turned to look at Abeke. "What did I do? HE'S the one who set Piper's hair on fire!"

she protested, gesturing to Rollan. "And PIPER'S the one who was flirting with Conor," she added, looked grumpy. "In class, may I add."

Tarik just exhaled and looked at me. "Is it true?" he asked. I felt my cheeks get really warm. I didn't need this girl trouble!

"I . . . yes, sir," I stuttered.

He nodded. "I'm going to let you three of on a warning. Next time, DETENTION," he said stiffly. I exchanged a look with my friends.

 **Rollan's P.O.V**

Next class, Potions. I looked closely, but I didn't see any of my friends, but I hoped Meilin would be there. I was starting to feel

really bad. It hadn't even been that long and I still was yearning for Flying where I could at least see her again. Oh, and there was always

dinner! I felt myself get excited. Truth was, I . . . I . . . had always had a teeny, tiny, itty-bitty, smally-wally crush on her.

I mean, she's so pretty, and she's a good fighter, and she's really funny and nice and . . . *facepalm* I'm drooling again.

ANYWYAYS! I wish I hadn't told you that. I REALLY wish I hadn't told you that!

I sat down in class and found that the Professor for this one was a guy named . . . Wildcat. Professor Finn Wildcat.

"Hello, class," he said somberly. "First of all, I will tell you there will not be any foolishness in this class. I can teach you many things,

but you must pay attention." I nearly snickered at his words. Meilin says I couldn't pay attention to anything unless it involved

eating, sleeping, and . . . sorry, what were we talking about again?

After class, I hurried and brought Essix so that I could send a letter to my mother, Aidana. I had only been reconnected with her this month.

(Please don't make me relive the horrors of my past - not now, at least. Maybe once I tell you I'll be your favorite.)

I scribbled down a message. Meilin and Conor taught me to write a year ago, but I still pretended I had no idea how to spell.

 _Dear Aidana,_

 _Hi momm. How are u? Todai's ben grate so far, they have rlly good howz Wikerus? U kno the pet burd you adoptid._

 _Pleze dont ete all the candy wile I'm gone._

 _Youre candy-luving son, Rollan._

I finished the note and fastened it to Essix, who screeched defiantly. She was a pretty feisty owl, but that's why she was so cheap and we

could afford her. I thought she would grow on me eventually. As she flew off after a little (LOT) bit of coaxing, I turned around and was facing a girl

about my age. She had long, curled dark hair and a mischievous smile. There was a glint in her hazelish blue eyes as she stared into my brown

ones. "Hello," she said, cunningly circling me. I was really confused. "I saw what you did," she said rather eagerly.

"What?" I asked. "You lit Piper's hair on fire," she continued. "It might spark my memory," I said, clearly annoyed.

"Hmm. Do you like pranks?" her smiled grew wider and she batted her eyelashes.

 **Abeke's P.O.V**

It was the end of the day. I was lining up with all of the other students, excited to see Meilin, Rollan, and Conor. The sunshine was warm and bright

against my dark skin, and the breeze was just perfect. The professor for this class was to be called Professor Dorian. He was a rule-abiding

man who was going to teach us the basics. "Hold out your hand," he told us. I held out my hand and looked at Meilin. She avoided my gaze.

"Now, each and every one of you, demand the words 'up'," ordered Dorian. "Up," I said, and heard my classmates all saying it too.

"UP," Meilin was demanding harshly, trying to force the broom into her hand. "Up," I said again with paitence, and I was the first one to get it.

"Good job!" rewarded Dorian once everyone had their brooms. Conor had failed, and still couldn't get it into his hand. He blushed when he

heard a few girls giggling, and Dorian handed his broom to him with a scorning and bored look. Conor looked extremely embarrassed

even though it was cute to me. I was mildly amused but scolded the girls who was giggling beside me. Piper, part of her ebony up-do singed off

and a hint of runny mascara still visible, wasn't laughing but she was still smiling at Conor shyly. _I thought we were friends,_ I mused bitterly.

"Okay, everyone please swing your left leg over your broom," Dorian said. I did as told, excitement thrilling throughout me.

"Now, I want you all to kick off. Hover, don't fly. The school once had an accident with a student named Neville . . . never mind."

I kicked lightly and hovered off the ground. I looked again at Meilin and mouthed, "Hi. What's wrong?"

Her dark brown eyes were wild and furious. "Nothing," she hissed, and conceitedly held up her beautiful head. "Good, good," Dorian eased.

"Now, point your brooms in the air. STEADY, STEADY," he exclaimed, his voice shrill. "Now HIGHER!"

His voice startled me. I went hurtling into the air on my broom and screamed. "NO NOT ANOTHER NEVILLE EPISODE!" wailed Dorian.

I tried to stop it but _I didn't know how._ "STOP!" I screeched, rearing back and trying to stay on. It stopped about twenty feet above ground

and halted, throwing me backwards. I only managed to grab it in time, hovering above all the other students. I felt my cheeks flush in

embarrassment and Dorian looked anxious. His anxiety melted into hot-headed rage. "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, MS. LEOPARD!"


	6. Chapter 6: Slytherin

**Hey! Sorry if this bothers you, but do you mind posting a review every chapter or so? You don't have to, but it would be nice to know**

 **that you are still reading this story! So lets see: which character should be introduced to the story?**

 **1\. Shane**

 **2\. Zerif**

 **3\. Soama (Abeke's sister)**

 **4\. Devin/Dawson**

 **5\. Drina**

 **Okay! Anyways, lets get to the story!**

 **Meilin's P.O.V**

Abeke looked really embarrassed. All of the Slytherin girls were laughing at her, so I did too. _Remember. We're not friends. You don't want to put_

 _her in danger,_ I thought. If any of the other girls found out I was still friends with her, they might make her life miserable . . . or mine. After all,

like that one girl (Clarissa, I found out) said, 'Slytherins are independant.' And it was about time Abeke was too. But still, I couldnt help but feel guilty

as I laughed . . .

As soon as she reached ground, she was blushing, making her cheeks a good shade darker. "GET. DOWN," Dorian was saying through gritted

teeth. His glasses were astray and all of the manuals and scrolls he was handling were all jumbled up in his hands. "Sorry, Professor-" Abeke

began. "What a loser," interrupted a girl from Slytherin boastfully. "It's SO easy!"

Abeke lowered her head. "Hey, leave her alone," Conor said abruptly, his eyebrows furrowed. The girl rolled her eyes at his protectiveness.

The Ravenclaws started gossiping under their breath to each other, and that one girl with the black braid was staring at Abeke shamefacedly.

After class, it was time for dinner. I didn't know who to sit with; my ex-friends or the mean girls. _Why am I letting the group split up? I should go_

 _sit with them._

 _No way! They're weak. I can't sit anywhere near them!_

 _What do I do?_ I conflicted in my mind. Then I thought, _You know what? Maybe I should just spend one more night with my friends_

 _and then part ways. Tomorrow I'm going to be a new Meilin! New friendships, new morals, new EVERYTHING. I'm SLYTHERIN._

I let it sink in before I went and sat with my friends. "Hey, Meilin!" Rollan said, looking really cheerful as I sat next to him. I debated whether

to speak to him, so I finally sighed and leaned against the table. "Hi," I replied lamely. I saw Clarissa shoot me a venomous look from the other

table. I swear I'd never seen Rollan look so relieved. In Flying he kept making jokes but I never acknowledged him

once, which was pretty hard because then he looked all hurt and when he does those puppy-dog eyes I just want to . . . never mind.

Abeke was picking at her food. She looked really upset. I wanted to comfort her but thought better of it. _You are no longer friends._

 _The new Meilin has come. You are a Slytherin, learn to embrace it._

"So, how was the first day?" asked Conor, trying to sound upbeat. I realized how exhausted he looked, too. Probably all those girls

screeching over him in the halls on the way to the Great Hall . . . they tackled him and pinned him to the ground and demanded he liked this

one girl Piper. Hmph. I wondered why they were obsessed with him; Rollan is obviously the cuter one.

Did I just say that? EW! BLECH!

Well, Abeke and Conor were tired. I was pretty tired. Rollan looked . . . full of energy. _As usual._ I heard he played a prank on a teacher this

afternoon with a girl named Rosabelle.

"Look, guys," I finally said, emitting another deep sigh. Abeke looked up from her plate. Conor raised an eyebrow. Rollan gave me

one of his signature cheeky grins. "What's up, Lady Panda? You've been avoiding us all day!" he elbowed me. "Yeah," Abeke said feebly.

"I . . . I don't know if I can hang out with you anymore," I said hesitantly.

They were all quiet. None of them responded, and Conor's eyes were downcast. "It's too much," I continued. "We were all great friends and all

but it's time to part ways. All of us being in different Houses had to mean something, right? It was probably fate telling us that it just wasn't

meant to be." "Meilin, you PROMISED," Abeke said, sounding cold. She slammed her fork into her food and glared at me harshly.

"You said we'd all be friends forever, unstoppable."

"We were KIDS," I responded irritably. "I'm Slytherin! Don't you get it?" I turned my head. "Meilin," Rollan said, sounding weak.

Clarissa shot me a sneer. _Good job. Now you're one of_ _us._

 **Conor's P.O.V**

So now Meilin didn't want to be our friend anymore! Well this day just kept getting better and better! Well I was obviously NOT happy.

I tried to talk to Abeke but she was too stressed out right then. I've never seen Abeke cry; it's one of the cool things about her.

Even though she has a really unsupportive family at home, it only seems to make her stronger. So I knew that she was definitely

NOT okay when she ran past me towards Ravenclaw, leaving behind all the girls in her House. The girl Piper who had flirted with me in

class watched her run with sad eyes while all of the other girls giggled hilariously. I felt defensive for Abeke.

Hopefully, just maybe, tomorrow everything would be normal again.

But I doubted it.

 **Wow that was . . . wow. So make sure to vote! You can vote for two if you want. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Snake Code

**Okay so I know this is early but I love writing this! I figured most of the people that read my story already left a vote so lets get**

 **started on chapter seven. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but probably a lot XD**

 **Rollan's P.O.V**

 _Dear Rollan,_

 _I am great! I am so glad you found a school with your friends. I was worried possibly you would never want to go to school, because you hate_

 _learning. I was also afraid that you would burn down any school you went near. You've always had that, er, talent._

 _But luckily, even if you DID manage to somehow burn Hogwarts, at least its a magic school and they could repair it!_

 _I hope you've been a good boy. I don't want to hear of any prank nonsense; Headmaster Olvan sent letter that you played a joke on a well-liked_

 _professor yesterday. I hope you are receiving well-deserved detention!_

 _Wikerus is fine. He has been acting strange lately, though. I think he misses you!_

 _Stay out of trouble, or you'll be in even BIGGER trouble when you get home for summer._

 _Your loving mother, Aidana._

I read the letter and smiled. "I can't promise that," I told the letter. Trouble follows me wherever I go. I put it away and looked around.

There had been a bunch of owls raining letter down on everyone, and I was happy to receive one from my mother. Conor got one too, but

Abeke didn't get even a single note. They could have at LEAST sent her a parchment saying 'hi, we hate you.' It would have been LESS

obvious! About a year or two ago I would have expected that same letter from my mom, telling me the reason she abandoned me was

because I was the most ugly baby she'd ever laid eyes on.

Speaking of Abeke, she looked really, really, really tired. There were bags under her eyes and she kept nearly conking out on the table. Conor

was trying to force-feed her eggs. Today was pretty rainy, and I remembered I had detention for the rest of the week, leaving

me in a sour mood. To make it worse, THAT reminded me that Meilin was no longer sitting at our table. She was with the Slytherin

girls, cackling and gossiping and smirking at other girls. You would think she wouldn't fit in at first, but she was actually doing

very well with blending it. It was like she had completely forgotten we existed. You have no idea how much that hurt.

My entire confident mood diminished. Rainy day. Detention. Meilin was gone. Conor was exasperated. Abeke was overwhelmed.

And now I was depressed.

 **Abeke's P.O.V**

Not a letter from my dad? Not even one? That was frustrating, I guess. But I had bigger problems, honestly. With Mei hating our guts

I was devastated. When we were all in second grade we all made an oath to be BFFs forever. Sure, last night at dinner she was right,

we were just little kids at the time. But I took my promises seriously, and I knew she did too. So why was she acting so weird?

There was no way this group was splitting!

After breakfast on my way to class, I rammed into a stocky boy with wavy blond hair and ocean-blue eyes. He looked at me in concern, and I

felt a blush creep across my face. He looked like a replica of Conor, just taller and with blue eyes, and he was more of a prettyboy. "Are you okay?"

I nodded breathlessly in response as he helped gather my books. "I'm Shane," he said, smiling at me. "A . . . Abeke," I stuttered.

He handed me my books. "What class you heading to?" he asked. "I, uh, Professor Tarik."

Shane smirked. "Really? My favorite teacher is Professor Trunswick; he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. His son Devin is . . . interesting."

His left eye twitched at that word.

I nodded. "Well, catch you later Abeke. Literally!" he said with a wink and a laugh. I felt my heart flutter.

Wait. I only felt myself get butterflies when I was around Conor.

No no no no no. I didn't have a crush on . . . two boys? I hardly knew Shane! I needed to calm down, but I couldn't help

thinking . . .

 **Meilin's P.O.V**

I primly sat in my seat, avoiding all eye contact from anyone but the Slytherins. I did manage to catch a quick glimpse of Rollan, and the look

he had on his face nearly destroyed my heart. It was like a look of pure hopelessness. I wanted to go over there and tease him to cheer him

up like I used to do but . . . I was a new Meilin. I no longer knew my friends acquaintances existed.

So I continued to mimic innocent girls and laugh about stupid, worthless gossip, when a letter dropped into my lap.

I was excited to be receiving news; my grandparents and my father would make me feel great.

I tore it open delicately while my new friends all were making fun of how Piper caught her hair on fire yesterday.

 _Dear Meilin,_

 _We have grave news. Recently, something unchangeable has happened. We are very sad, but life must move on._

 _Meilin, your father has died._

There was more but I didn't read the rest. I was too surprised and I felt hot tears forming. I felt like crying and puking at the same time.

They couldn't be for real! But as I skimmed through it, I found that they were deathly serious. My grandparents were not ones to kid.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I told my friends and quickly rushed out of the Great Hall. I could feel them watching me suspiciously.

I rushed into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. On top of all this drama, my father was dead. According to my grandparents

he was shot by a Muggle named Gar. I took out my bun and my thick hair cascaded down my shoulders. Then I curled up in the corner and squeezed

my eyes shut, hoping that I wouldn't cry and get mascara on my designer clothes. This was a nightmare. I couldn't help but begin to sob,

despite the fact that I was getting my makeup on my clothes. That didn't matter anymore. Dad was dead.

"HEY!" a voice yelled. I snapped to attention, wiping my eyes. I was the tough Meilin; absolutely NOBODY could see me cry!

Clarissa burst into the room, along with a girl that had a high blond ponytail and braces. "What are you doing? OMG, ARE YOU CRYING?!" shrieked

the girl with braces hysterically. "No," I growled. "Oh good, you were just crying," braces girl said, sounding a little too relieved. "We thought you

were here to meet your friends," snapped Clarissa. "Why?" I asked, my temper flaring. If anyone messed with me, I was going to punch them

in the face. "Because. We've decided if you go anywhere near Conor, Abeke, or Roooollllan, we'll hex them," chirped braces girl.

I raised an eyebrow defiantly. "Conor is cute," she whispered to Clarissa, who elbowed her harshly. "How on EARTH did you get

Slythein, Annalisse?" Clarissa muttered. I was feeling hot-headed rage. "You can't hurt them!" I said angrily, getting to my feet.

"We'll hex YOU, then," Clarissa sneered. "I've been doing illegal magic since I was in KINDERGARTEN."

I was stunned. I grabbed my wand and pointed it threateningly at both of them. Annalisse's eyes widened in surrender but Clarissa pulled

out hers too in defense. She narrowed her eyes at me. "All Slytherins are independant," she hissed. "Why does it take so long for you first-years

to learn?! You must be evil deep down. You wouldn't be Slytherin if that weren't the case."

Annalisse backed away from the scene. I was quick to shoot a spell I remembered from yesterday; it was simple but effective, as she squealed

and scampered out of the bathroom. Now it was one-on-one. "Why can't I hang out with them, anyways? You're not the boss of me!" I hollered.

"It's the Snake Code!" she said fiercely, gnashing her teeth. "You just can't!"

I tried to make a run for it but she blocked me. "If you won't listen to me, I'll have to FORCE you." Her eyes were cold.

"What? I'm sorry, I just recieved news my dad died," I said, hoping she would leave me alone.

"Good," she said with a cruel smile. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, punching her hard in the ribs and knocking the breath out

of her. As I was about to get the heck out of there, a bright green flash blinded me.

I collapsed to the ground, searing pain consuming me.

"There," she purred. "You left me with no choice, Meilin. Say goodbye to your friends. Say goodbye to your father." She laughed coldly.

Then she just left me there, twitching on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8: Jealous Conor

**Chapter eight! Shout-out to ItsSummer538, Ebony Mirror, Albinokittens300, all of the Guests, and of course, Master Sparky.**

 **Thanks so much for your support :) I will probably be able to post a chapter a day, unless something comes up. I also have school**

 **in three days, so I will do my best.**

 **Conor's P.O.V**

Throughout class, Rollan was restricted from his wand. Normally he would have laughed about it but he was in an uncharacteristically

sullen mood, so anyone who mocked him had better be prepared for a scorching glare of hate. Rollan doesn't get mad easily, but

when he does? It's pretty scary. Watch out.

I kept trying to talk to Abeke but she was busy chatting with this one kid, Shane I think. There was something I didn't trust about him;

he was kind of annoying. The way Abeke giggled and blushed and smiled; they talked the whole class, whispering, passing notes . .

I don't know why it bothered me so much but I was unable to pay attention to Tarik. I narrowed my eyes and watched them talk.

I decided after class I would give Shane a piece of my mind. I mean, he was . . . distracting Abeke from her studies!

Studies first, right?

So I did. He was about to follow Abeke out of the classroom when I said, "Hey. Shane." He turned and looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah?" he asked with a charming grin. "You're Slytherin, right?" I asked. His left eye twitched. "Yeah . . ." he admitted, almost sounding

 _ashamed._ That infuriated me. "Well, you know, Abeke is my best friend, and I don't think Slytherins should hang out with her."

 _Wow. That sounded like I was talking about Meilin, too. I hope she's okay; I saw her run out of the Great Hall at breakfast and I haven't seen_

 _her since . . ._

"Okay. Can I join the group, then?" Shane asked me, unfazed. I blinked. "No," I said angrily. "You can't flirt with Abeke and expect to be friends

with me!" _Okay. I've lost it._ He looked completely surprised at my words. "Look, man, no need to be jealous or anything," Shane

furrowed his brow and backed away slowly. "We're just friends."

I watched him go with a threatening growl. I hated him, it was official. Sure Rollan's crazy when he's mad, but when I'M mad,

I'm fiercer than a wolf.

 **Meilin's P.O.V**

I think I was on that cold bathroom floor for a good solid hour. When I finally was able to pull myself out of that weird painful haze, I

puked a mess on the floor. It was disgusting. My legs felt weak but other than that I seemed completely normal.

I wondered what the curse's effects were; I had no idea what she did, I hadn't been looking. I thought I hit her hard enough to faze her,

but I guess I didn't land my blow perfectly. There's a first time for everything, I guess.

I was going to be in so much trouble; my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Trunswick, was pretty harsh.

When I tried to tell him why I was late it was like I was unable to describe it. So I just looked up at him helplessly, my arms slack against

my sides. For some reason he gave me a curt nod, as if he understood what happened, as if it had happened many times before to

other students. I wondered as I took my place in the front row.

For the rest of the class I looked at my hands, moved my legs, even tried to throw up again. Then I figured, maybe she just shot me with a spell that

crippled me for an hour. It would make sense, right?

I was wrong.

 **Rollan's P.O.V**

"Okay. Tonight, we have to sneak out," Rosabelle told me. "I'm planning the BIGGEST prank of the CENTURY, and I'm going to need your help."

"Alright," I answered, raising both eyebrows. Biggest prank of the century? Sounded like my thing.

She grinned slyly and tilted her head, her dark hair falling to her back. Her bluish eyes glinted. She had a mysterious

way of doing that. "Promise?" she purred mischievously.

"Sure," I replied. "I love a good prank. I also love breaking the rules. Where we meeting?"

"The edge of the woods," she explained, stretching her arms and yawning like a cat.

I swear that girl was PART cat.

"So meet you there?" she batted her eyelashes and looked at me. I nodded in amusement. "Great!" she said, her eyes bright.

As she skipped to the door, she halted, her Gryffindor scarf billowing. She turned around. "If you're not there, I'm going to be

MAD," she added, narrowing her eyes. Then she was gone.

I rolled my eyes and gathered my things. This was break time, so class started in about twenty minutes. I had plenty of

time to meet Conor and Abeke in the hallways, and if I was lucky, Meilin. I always figured we'd just come here,

she and I would start dating, Conor would turn into a magical talking unicorn, and everything would be happy.

For once in my life.

I saw Abeke leaning against a locker, laughing and chatting with a boy I thought was Conor but when I got closer he was

taller and broader. _Shane Crocc._ "Hey," I said casually. Abeke noticed me and smiled in delight. "Rollan! This is-"

"Shane?" I interrupted. "Yes! How did you know?" she asked. "Lucky guess," I said sourly.

Then Conor came sulking up to us. Shane backed away from the scene because Conor gave him this deathly glare.

I think I knew why Conor was acting this way, but I kept my lips sealed and just smirked at him knowingly.

"Hey guys," Conor said grumpily. Abeke's face turned serious. "Hi," she smiled at him. He only seemed to be even moodier.

"I'm going to go walk into a wall. Several times." Conor walked off. Abeke gave me a curious look.

"What's his problem?" she mouthed when Conor was gone. I just shrugged innocently.

"Wait. Look," Abeke pointed. I followed her glance and saw; a short girl, with long black hair, deep brown eyes,

pale skin, and a green Slythein badge. She was walking towards us!

"Meilin!" I exclaimed, happier than a rabbit in a carrot farm. She smiled weakly. "Hi," she said softly.

I pulled her into a hug and she made a noise of surprise. I quickly let go in embarrassment and she was blushing a lot.

"I . . . um . . . " I cleared my throat. She smiled shyly and said, "I came here to apologize for the way I've been acting

recently. I . . ." suddenly she went slack. All of the sudden, she whipped out her wand as if on impulse and pointed it at Abeke. "Wha-?" Abeke

didn't even have time to move. Meilin shot a blast at her and a loud BOOM rang throughout the halls. Everyone screamed and Abeke collapsed

to the ground unconscious. "OH MY **(censored word)**!" I yelled, taking a step back. She turned and pointed her wand at me, and I fumbled for my

own, but heard Tarik's words repeat in my mind; _The wand chooses the wizard._ My wand was useless to me. I chose the wand. The wand didn't

choose me. That's what Tarik meant. "Meilin?" I squeaked. I looked into her eyes. Any normal person would say she was doing this

on purpose, but I KNEW Meilin. And I could see deep in her eyes she was confused and frightened too, like she didn't know what she

was doing. I got out of there as fast as I could, and as I left, I could see a girl named Clarissa glowing as if she knew this was going to happen.

I just kept running.


	9. Chapter 9: Eventful Night

**Alright! Ya'll ready for some DRAMA? (Not that there hasn't been any . . . Also, sorry for the delay. The newest Spirit Animals,**

 **Immortal Guardians, just came out and I've been busy reading!**

 **Shane's P.O.V**

The Bile Curse. That's what it was called. Nobody else in the wizard world knew of it, not even the headmaster or professors or the best spell

collector ever to exist. The Bile Curse was solely for Slytherins, kept a secret for thousands of years, passed down by generations.

And then there were people like Meilin, people like me. The Unwilling. There's a masterpiece behind the Slytherin House;

a concept known as the Snake Code. Most chose to accept; people like me didn't. People like me were chosen unfairly. I didn't

want to be evil. That was the key thing. And if you aren't evil, if you don't hate the other Houses with passion, with fiery VENGEANCE,

then you are FORCED to. That's what the Bile Curse is all about. I shudder thinking of it, how they made me become a monster.

I taunted everyone who came in my way. The Bile Curse is worse than just accepting the Slytherin rules; you are evil no matter WHAT.

They called it the Bile Curse because you threw up once it took full effect. Meilin was dealing with this now, she unwillingly attacked

her friends. Including Abeke. Abeke . . .

She was the first person ever from another House I could talk to without making fun of. It was like a breath of fresh air talking to her, it was

so amazing. But you can imagine how I felt when Conor stepped in, telling me I couldn't talk to her, like toxic fumes choking out the freshness.

It was like a punch in the gut.

Normal people would have been plain angry. But anger for me, anger for one cursed with the Bile Curse, is MORE than anger.

It's pure fury.

So seeing Abeke on the ground unconscious, my first impulse was to help her.

My second was; _what a great way to get back at Conor._ I mean, the dude obviously liked her.

I looked around the empty hallway. If I could get Abeke before the teachers flooded, I just might be able to exact

my revenge. I dashed into the area, slung Abeke over my shoulder, and got the heck out of there. I wasn't going to hurt Abeke, but;

Conor was going to PAY. Bile Style.

 **Rollan's P.O.V**

Lights out! It was time to meet Rosabelle on the edge of the forest. Without any supervision whatsoever. YEAH!

I was still scarred for life, though. I mean, Meilin went crazy. It was scary and I was mad, wondering who did this to her.

I _knew_ she wasn't purposefully attacking us. I KNEW it.

I perched on the window, and quickly climbed out, descending down the wall. The moon was bright and full, casting shadows everywhere.

I dropped into the cool grass, feeling sneaky like a spy. "Rosabelle?" I whispered, walking towards the woods. I knew fairytales

depicting the evil that lurked here, and it made me anxious. "Rosabelle?" I repeated, a little louder. I shivered and wrapped my arms

around my shoulders. A howl echoed in the distance, making me jump and goosebumps prickle down my skin.

Then, she was right in front of me, dangling upside down from the limb of a tree. She grinned as I muffled a babyish shriek.

She dropped down from the tree, blowing her hair out of her face. "What's up?" she purred, her hazel-blue eyes glimmering in the

moonlight. "You about gave me a heart attack," I whined. She rolled her eyes and was suddenly right next to me. "Scaredy-cat,"

she muttered smugly, then reached out and patted me on the head like a small child. I made a disgruntled noise and she giggled.

"So here's the plan . . ." she said sneakily, drumming her fingers together.

She told me an elaborate plan on how she and I were going to set off smoke bombs, causing everyone to be temporarily

blinded in the smoke, and then we would drop snakes in the halls, after the smoke had cleared. Then everyone would scream, but then all of the

water in the school would explode everywhere (toilets, sinks, ect) and flood the halls, and the water snakes would be swimming around freely.

(I asked her how on earth she knew how to do this and she replied it was none of my business.) "Okay," I said, with a grin and a nod. "Let's do this."

Rosabelle squealed in excitement, dancing around the a circle. "But if we're found out, we're in HUGE trouble," I added

seriously. "I don't care!" she said, her eyes bright and her smile wide. She came up real close to my face and said, "This is so

awesome I could just . . . just . . .kiss you!" she leaned forwards, our faces a centimeter apart.

 _"Woah!_ Back away from the Rollan," I said indignantly, pushing her off me. I guess I pushed her a little too gruffly because she stumbled

and tripped onto the ground, spitting dirt. She looked up at me, looking hurt at first, then scathing mad.

"I'm sorry!" I tried to apologize. "It's just-" "You like someone and can't stand the thought of me," she said

miserably. "Yeah. Wait, no no! I do like someone else, but I don't hate you. Sorry, just that was completely uncalled for."

"I get it," she said, sounding really sad and heartbroken. She curled her knees up to her chest. "But nobody gets ME."

She blinked back tears, but then she sat rigid still. Her sadness turned into anger, and my sympathy turned into confusion.

"You have TEN SECONDS to RUN," she hissed. I squeaked and took off running, not knowing if we were still doing the prank or not.

 **Abeke's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a small, hot room, and when I moved the wooden floor below me creaked. _How did I get here?_

I tried to move, but found my hands bound. "What?" I gasped through a gag made of duct-tape. I began struggling but ended

up falling onto my stomach and my chin hitting the ground with a 'THUD!' My mind was racing. _OMG! Okay, Abeke. Don't panic. There must be some_

 _logical explanation . . . what happened last?_ I kinda remembered Meilin, her eyes flashing, pointing her

wand at me. But that was weird . . . my memory was fuzzy. I tried to use a skill I picked up and undo the knots in the rope

binding my hands, but it was done so well I might as well have been in shackles. Trying to keep calm, I looked around,

attempting to make sense of the situation. I was in a small, tight, over-heated room. There was a window, but it was tiny

and very high up. It shone one single beam of moonlight into the middle of the room, giving me only enough light to see.

 _What's going on? I've never seen this room . . ._

I had a feeling in my gut that I was in danger, though. "CONOR! ROLLAN! MEILIN!" I screamed through the duct-tape.

I screamed all night until my voice was hoarse. But nobody heard me.

I was all alone.


	10. Chapter 10: Disappearance

**I believe I owe you an apology. I wanted to keep writing, and I said I'd publish one nearly every day, but**

 **school literally started August 13th. Sorry! I decided to make this one extra-long for you guys . . . (also, Immortal**

 **Guardians was excellent. The Reilin was so cute! Reilin ALWAYS makes my day :D)**

 **Conor's P.O.V**

I couldn't find her ANYWHERE. Abeke, I mean. Meilin was back to avoiding us (I heard she attacked Rollan

and Abeke in the halls yesterday.) Rollan kept watching Meilin worriedly but she was sitting with the Slytherins. She didn't

talk to any of them, though, she just distressingly picked at her breakfast and kept her head low. Her hair wasn't even in a bun,

it was just wild and uncombed. I had no time to be worried about Meilin, though; Abeke wasn't sitting with us!

Then I thought bitterly that maybe she was sitting with Shane. I _hated_ that guy! Seriously. I HATED HIM! And I'm CONOR.

I'm supposed to pretty much like everyone.

Stupid Shane.

 _Later On_

"ROLLAN!" I bumped into my best friend, sending scrolls everywhere. He raised an eyebrow judgmentally.

"I literally can't find Abeke ANYWHERE!" I said, running my hand through my blond hair anxiously.

His frown turned into a reassuring smirk. "Dude. It's okay, maybe her dad took her out of the school for a week or something."

"Can they do that?" I asked quietly. "What if Abeke's in trouble? You KNOW her dad doesn't love her!"

"Bro!" Rollan said, both eyebrows raised now. "Sorry, I'm worried," I sighed, lowering my head. "Yeah, I know. I'm worried

about a girl too," Rollan said, lowering his gaze as well. I heard a patter of footsteps echo through the hall and turned to see

a girl turn the corner. I think it was Rosabelle, wearing her hair straight today. She had long bangs covering half her face and she was

wearing combat boots. That's why they were making so much noise.

She turned rigid still once entering the hallway, her eyes wide. At first I thought she was staring at me, but I quickly realized

as Rollan squirmed and cowered that she was staring at him. He told me during class about last night, and I couldn't help

snickering. She narrowed her eyes, slowly reaching for her wand.

"Hide me! She's a witch!" Rollan said, pushing me in front of him.

"Rollan, technically ALL girls in this school are witches," I pointed out.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes, but an idea sparked in my mind. Rosabelle was a prank-master in training, right? She ought to have

explored the entire castle of Hogwarts by then, even if we were all first-years. She should have known every crevasse of the school.

"Hey, listen, Rosabelle," I started, holding out my hands defensively before she could kill us all.

She narrowed her eyes. "What if I made a, um, deal with you?" I suggested. _Sorry Rollan,_ I thought.

"What kind of deal?" she asked suspiciously. "A deal where I don't KILL Rollan and . . . whoever you are?"

"Ummm. Well. Yes. What if I told you if you help us find our friend Abeke, Rollan would go on a date with you?"

"WHAT?!" I heard Rollan whisper/shout.

"It's for the best," I hissed.

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way," I said firmly.

Rosabelle considered, tapping her finger on her chin. "Hmm . . . okay," she purred, delighted. "BUT NO BACKSIES. Or else I just . . .

might . . . accidentally . . . kill you in your sleep." I gulped at the seriousness in her eyes. I sighed.

Great! Now we had a search party. I knew she was in trouble, I just knew it. And I had one main suspect . . .

 **Meilin's P.O.V**

The curse was awful. I said as many unkind things as humanly possible to people from other Houses, and I even complimented

my least favorite teachers, for example Professor Trunswick. (His son was so obnoxious! I mean, sure Rollan had a giant head some times,

but this Devin kid acted like royalty!) I often found myself in the very bathroom where I grieved my father's death and was cursed.

I kept desperately searching for clues, or a hidden cure. All I could do was get a lump in my throat thinking of how horribly screwed up

things had turned. I wanted to go home! _NO, Meilin. You must PERSEVERE!_ I remembered my personal Karate classes, where I used

to kick butt. I wished I could kick CLARISSA'S butt. In fact, I could let her get a taste of her own medicine . . .

Sweet revenge flashed through my mind, searing anger and a scathing search for justice burned in my heart. If I could find

out how to GIVE people that curse, I could curse HER. And she would SUFFER like I DID yesterday, when I was enslaved in my own mind,

like watching a movie-screen as I knocked out my best friend and made the boy I liked flee in terror. WAIT. Boy I liked?

Uhm, heh heh. NO! EWW! Rollan? That's . . . gross! Why would you ever give me that . . . disturbing thought! That I, um, LIKED Rollan.

Seriously! Just my friend.

That's all.

STOP DISTRACTING ME! The point is, I planned to get my hands on that Bile Curse, one way or another.

 **Abeke's P.O.V**

I woke up in the afternoon. The room was lit up and I could see I was in a bright, sunny room. It was really hot. The floor was wood,

and there were dusty old boxes surrounding. I found my hands unbound and stretched them in wonder, memory flooding

through my mind. The first thing I did was try the door, but it was locked. The second thing I did was search for my wand, but I couldn't find it.

I searched the boxes for something useful, like a key. Maybe this was a test, and a teacher like Professor Tarik had put all of us in separate

rooms and try to get out without using wands. I doubted it, but I didn't know why ELSE I would be in here.

But that didn't make much sense; I mean, it wouldn't explain why I was all tied up last night. Panic set in when I couldn't

break down the door. And the room appeared sound-proof by the way my voice bounced off the walls every time I called to be

released. "PLEASE LET ME OUT!" I finally yelled, sinking to the ground. Was nobody coming to my rescue?

The window too small to climb out of, the door unbreakable. Why was I here? I began to give up, when the door opened.

 **Conor's P.O.V**

Rollan was pretty much really mad at me. He claimed I set him up on a date with a psychopath murderer.

Hey! I had to do what I had to do!

I stared at Shane the entire class period. He began to get really uncomfortable, and fidgeted in his seat. I made sure I would stalk him after class

and see if he was hiding anything. For research.

What I found was very interesting.

He was walking to the Slytherin dungeons, and I didn't know if I was allowed to follow him.

 _Relax, it's to find out what he's hiding,_ I thought. If I got in trouble, though . . .

Well, I was done for.

We approached the doors of the Slytherin House. Shane whispered something to the painting of a snide-looking man, and glanced around. I

was hidden fairly well, though. When the doors opened, he stepped in and they immediately closed behind him.

I approached the large, snake-engraved doors myself and whispered, "Conquer all," like Shane had said.

"You're not a Slytherin!" the snide-looking painting ridiculed me.

"Yes I am! I, uh, STOLE this Gryffindor scarf," I lied. He didn't budge and I thought, _why didn't I take it off earlier?!_

Then I took a different approach. "LET ME IN NOW!" I ordered. "I SAID THE PASSWORD YOU FOOL, YOU MUST LET ME IN OR

I will TELL THE HEADMASTER!"

He rolled his eyes. "Move along, boy. This is for Slytherins only! I know a Slytherin when I see one."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm just looking for my friend Abeke."

That's when it got weird. He seemed to realize something and his eyes bulged.

"You can't see her!" he told me angrily. "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

"What?! SHE'S HERE?!" I exclaimed, matching his tone of voice. "LEAVE NOW!" he ordered me.

I had no choice but to leave. But I had to tell my friends.

Something fishy was going on, and I had proof.

 **I'm sorry if this was all over the place, I think I made it too fast-paced. Last night I did the chapter, but my computer died and I had to**

 **re-do it. Anyways, thanks!**


	11. Quick Author's Note

**Oops! Conor is in Hufflepuff. I accidentally wrote he had a Gryffindor scarf last chapter, sorry about that!**

 **(Obviously I didn't edit properly, stupid me)**

 **Anyways, again thanks for the support! Choose someone else you want to appear next chapter.**

 **1\. Soama (Abeke's sister)**

 **2\. Devin/Dawson**

 **3\. Zerif**

 **4\. (If you're read Immortal Guardians) Xanthe or Takoda**

 **You can enter your own character if you want! Just follow this format:**

 **Name:**

 **Personality:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **House:**

 **Crush (Optional):**

 **That's how Master Sparky and I did it, she invented Piper and I invented Rosabelle.**

 **Speaking of which, who would you like to see more of? I haven't really talked a lot about Piper for a while.**

 **So yeah, tell me if you want any OTHER character from Spirit Animals introduced, and I will be happy to**

 **enter your own character too if you like. It won't be that hard considering there aren't very many of you.**

 **One last question:**

 **If you have any plot suggestions, let me know. As you can see I've been following a few of the events**

 **in the book, like when Meilin attacked Abeke and Rollan, and the Bile Curse.**

 **What are some events from the books you want me to include?**

 **Anyways, thanks sooo much for everything! See ya tomorrow!**

 _ **(On weekends I will probably be able to do one each day, and on weekdays I will probably do one every two or three days.)**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Secret Room

**Okay, I'm still going to need maybe one more vote. I got a request for Tarik to die later on, and that will happen, but first of all they need to get**

 **to know his better! And ItsSummer538 had a good idea too, I will use it. Other than that, yeah!**

 **Abeke's P.O.V**

The doors opened to reveal . . . someone I least expected.

Shane.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled, jumping into his arms. He stumbled to catch me. "Shane! You're here to rescue me!"

I took a step back from him, my eyes filled with glee and trust.

But I was confused when I saw . . . guilt? He sighed. "I . . . I'm sorry. But I have to do this."

Then he pulled out a rope. Realization dawned on me.

He looked up at me, his blond hair falling his face. That was definitely a face of shame.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again. Then he pulled out his wand.

I jumped back against the wall. "What?" I gasped. "LET ME OUT, SHANE!"

He lowered his eyes, and then pointed his wand at me. I remembered how moody Conor had been.

"Please! You're scaring me!" I hiccuped. He shook his head sadly.

 _BOOM!_ Everything went black.

 **Rollan's P.O.V**

Abeke's Missing: Day Two. Conor told me these crazy stories about Shane, but I didn't really believe it. I mean, Shane was NICE!

Well Conor was grumpy and agitated, and I seemed like the only one of us being able to focus.

Even though, as I listened to Tarik, I couldn't help daydreaming. Sure I was worried about Abeke, but _Meilin . . ._

Is it weird to say I missed her sarcastic responses to everything I did and how she used to beat me up if I made a joke about her?

I even kind of missed calling her Lady Panda!

After class, Professor Tarik stopped Conor and me. "Boys?" he asked. "Professor?" I said.

"Do you know where Abeke is? I haven't seen her these past two days."

"She's not-" Conor began dryly, but I interrupted, "GONE! She's GONE! She went to visit her family!"

Tarik raised an eyebrow. "Its been less than a week, Rollan."

"Then do YOU know where she is?" I said sourly, crossing my arms. "Maybe you should ASK the HEADMASTER."

Tarik sighed deeply. "You're right. I should ask Olvan. I was just wondering if you knew. After all, you're her friends."

He let us leave. We were silent as we walked down the hall.

I finally announced, "That guy's weird."

Conor gave me a weak smile.

 **Conor's P.O.V**

I KNEW that SOMETHING happened to Abeke. During break, I had Rollan and Rosabelle meet up with me.

Rollan looked extremely uncomfortable and Rosabelle just scowled at me. "What?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"You said you'd help," I reminded her. She rolled her eyes. "Get on with it. I was in the middle of reading a book."

"What were you reading?" I asked curiously.

"How to mortally wound people within a one mile radius," she told me, almost sounding obvious. I took a cautious step backwards.

"Well! Miss CAT. Before you kill anyone, I've been checking out the Slytherin dorms," I began. "I think Shane has Abeke."

"Not again," Rollan groaned. "FOR THE LAST TIME, WHERE WOULD SHANE-"

Then a voice interrupted, "Hello!" We all turned to see a boy, about my height, with a proud tilt to his chin and a glint in his eyes.

"Hi?" Rollan tilted his head, while Rosabelle recoiled. "DEVIN!" she spat, hissing like a tiger. I swear if spirit animals were real . . .

Devin just smirked. "Are you looking for your friend Abeke?" he asked. "It's none of your business, DEVIN," Rosabelle seethed.

She seemed to have a rivalry with nearly everyone in this school.

He gave her a contemptuous look and fixed his cold gaze on me. "Conor Sheperd, I believe," he said.

I nodded unsurely. "You asked us about Abeke?" I said. He leered. "Yes. Abeke."

"Do you know where she is?" I pipped hopefully.

He began to laugh. "Yes," he told me between chuckles. "Great! You're here to help!" I instantly perked up. If Rosabelle

was on a killing spree, we needed any OTHER help we could get!

"WAIT. My help comes at a price. Do you know Meilin?" he inquired. We all exchanged a look. "Yeah, Rollan has a crush on-" I started, and Rollan

didn't even let me finish as he punched me in the side and knocked out my breath.

"Her," I finished with a wheeze and a cough. Rosabelle snapped to attention, after glaring at Devin. "Guys," she whispered.

"Devin is NOT to be trusted. He isn't, I repeat! I HATE HIM!"

"You hate everyone," Rollan snorted backhandedly. She gave him a fuming look. "I'm serious, he's bad news. He may seem like he's helping

you at first, but later-" "Darling Rosabelle, would please be as kind as to SHUT UP?" Devin said.

Rosabelle's eyes gleamed with mistrust and outrage, but she did as told. I found that weird, as Rosabelle didn't seem the type to take orders.

"Anyways, do you know of the Bile Curse?" Devin asked us. I exchanged a look with Rollan.

"Oh, wait. You aren't Slytherins. Well, I'm not allowed to tell you of the Bile Curse," Devin yawned. "Oh well."

"Wait, what is it?" Rollan demanded. Devin grinned and leaned it.

 **Rollan's P.O.V**

We crept down the narrow passageway. It was filthy but there were fresh footsteps in the thick layers of dust, suggesting someone had been

down there recently. "You really think Abeke's down here?" I whispered through the blackness. Rosabelle made a noise of _whatever_ beside

me. I bet that she could see just fine in the dark.

"I hope she is," Conor answered to me, his voice hushed. "If not, we're toast."

"I don't know why I'm down here," Rosabelle complained next to me as I heard her foot crunch on a bug. She made a yip of disgust.

"You said yourself you were craving adventure," Conor reminded her. "I know, but this is gross," she whined.

I rolled my eyes, when I heard a bang.

"OWW!" Conor exclaimed. I held out my hand and realized we were standing in front of a wooden, padlocked surface.

My hand reached instinctively for a knob of some kind, and grasped onto the lock. "Okay guys, give me a sec . . ."

My hands moved freely to undo the lock. About a year ago I taught Meilin how to undo a lock with something as simple as a bobby pin.

I heard a click, and the door began to open with a rusty creaking sound. We all held our breaths.

The door opened to reveal a room filled with light and warmth. Heat rushed to our faces, and it was such a difference

from the cold drafty and tight passageway. There were boxes in the room and everything about the room was wooden,

like the attic at the orphanage.

My keen eyes adjusted quickly. I noticed a body sprawled out on the ground, and at first I thought it was dead and about had a heart

attack. But I quickly realized that its chest was rising and falling slowly. I heard Conor give a gasp, and he rushed into the room.

Rosabelle and I followed. "Is that-?" she began, but Conor was by the body's side in an instant. I recognized it was Abeke, and felt

my heart thud in anxiety. She was in this room all along? Devin gave us specific instructions. Did he know?

Either way, his price was pretty much money. Stupid deal, right? Said Conor would owe him a debt if we didn't pay it by next Tuesday.

It seemed like such a dumb, kiddish deal.

Oh, and he also told us about this Bile Curse. Apparently, we're the first people from other Houses to ever know of it;

you have to promise an oath you'd never tell, but Devin says he never promised.

I had a very strong feeling he was lying to us about something, but I didn't know what.

And then I was mad. Meilin had been cursed. I was personally going to find the bullies who did this to her

and beat the heck out of them. I've been in plenty of street brawls, I know what hurts. And I honestly didn't care if I got in trouble.

"ABEKE!" Conor said frantically, tearing off the ropes. He shook Abeke crazily.

"Dude, calm down!" I exclaimed. "Don't give her a migraine or something."

"Is she okay?" Conor asked me. He looked so desperate and heartbroken. "Who did this to her? Was it Devin?"

"Shane . . ." Abeke muttered weakly from the ground, barely opening her eyes. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Shane did this to you?" Conor asked, his expression hardening. Her head was in his lap.

"Yes," she coughed, drowsily sitting up. I looked back at Rosabelle, but I couldn't read her expression.

"Lets get the **(bleep)** out of here," I said, standing up. "I have this nervous feeling that if we don't leave soon Shane is going to show up."

"Don't curse in front of Abeke," Conor scolded me. I raised an eyebrow.

Then my senses started to tingle, and in the distance I heard footsteps. "Guys, hide," I hissed, jumping into a dusty box.

I saw the others scrambling into other boxes; Rosabelle didn't even bother to help Conor lift Abeke; she gracefully

leaped into a crate and peeked over the edge. I felt happy they trusted me enough to hide.

A shadow cast over the floor, and Shane entered the room. He looked around, perplexed, and then scowled, kicking the ground with his shoe.

 _Don't do anything,_ I mouthed to Conor, who had his eyebrows scrunched. He gave me a hard look and shook his head,

a clear meaning. _No._

He was about ready to pounce, and I knew that this was going to end badly.

He hurled himself at Shane, tackling him and pinning him to the ground. "YOU!" he seethed. "YOU HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!"

"Let me handle it," Abeke spoke. She climbed out of her box just as carefully as Rosabelle and nimbly walked over to where

Conor had Shane pinned. I watched, wondering what was going to happen.

There was a long silence, and Shane looked helplessly at Abeke. "I'm sor-" he began, but she retaliated and slapped him hard across the face.

He exhaled sharply, the slap mark bright on his cheek. "I don't ever want to see you again!" Abeke yelled.

"Stop, guys," Rosabelle said. She stood and towered over Shane, and then squatted down next to him.

"Did you do this to her?" she asked him quietly.

"I, uh . . ."

"You're sick."

Shane lowered his head.

"I like that in a person," Rosabelle grinned.

Shane looked up at her confusedly. She just sat there, looking into his eyes, while Conor and Abeke stared angrily.

"Do I still have to go on a date?" I sulked, ruining the moment.

"Yes," Conor said gruffly, but Rosabelle interrupted, "No."

She looked back at Shane. "I'm over it."

"Well that's great," I interrupted, standing up. "Now we can all just go back to-" I looked down. "Huh? What's this?"

I picked up a small, clear glass bottle with the picture of an elk on it.

The label read _Cure._


	13. Chapter 13: The Elk

**UGH this is the THIRD re-write! My computer keeps MESSING UP! Sorry. Here it is, though! (Also, for one of the guests: Maya has been in** **this fanfic,**

 **chapter two, but it was very vague. I might add her more later on if you want.)**

 **Conor's P.O.V**

We walked down the drafty hallway. I wanted to tell the Headmaster, but Rosebelle stopped me and said he was harmless.

"HARMLESS?!" I hissed, pulling from her grasp. "YOU CALL KIDNAPPING HARMLESS?!"

I guess I made a wrong move, because even through the blackness I saw her eyes enlarge and heard a cat-like growl

rumble deep in her throat. "Okay, okay, fine, you win," I said nervously. I didn't want to mess with a girl like Rosabelle.

We were all quiet, careful not to step on bugs. I was in the lead, so naturally I would bump into someone, right?

I screamed, and the feminine voice shrieked, jumping backwards. "Who are you?!" she squealed. "What are you doing here?!"

"What?! Who are YOU?!" I demanded, covering Abeke protectively. I hoped my un-manly scream hadn't traumatized everyone in the group.

I swear I heard Rollan snickering.

"I'm Xanthe. You're not supposed to be down here. Leave now."

I saw she was holding a small, glowing, lantern-like torch in her hand. In the faint light I could get a clear image of Xanthe;

she was a young girl, and even though we were all first-years, she appeared nine or ten. Her hair was a white-blonde, falling to her shoulders, and her

eyes were a soft pale red. She was like an albino mouse, but prettier, and more delicate.

She looked fierce though in the embers. "Come on, lets go guys," I muttered. I lead everyone past Xanthe.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing in that hall by herself . . .

 _Later On_

I held Abeke's hand under the table, not letting go once. She was trembling still, and I wanted to comfort her.

Rollan showed me this little bottle thing with the picture of a strong, handsome elk in the front.

"What is it?" I asked him as he concealed it back in his robes. He shrugged. "I don't know, it just feels magical."

"Rollan, everything here is magical," I pointed out as he took a bite of ham. He gave me an irritated _I know_ look.

I looked around for Shane, and I spotted him and Rosabelle sitting very far away from us. Rosabelle was smiling and laughing

and Shane, who still had Abeke's handprint on his face, (rightfully so), was actually SMILING.

It infuriated me that she was being NICE to him.

"Shane is so annoying!" I hissed to Rollan, outraged. "Why is Rosabelle hanging out with HIM?!"

"Speaking of annoying people," Rollan said lowly as a shadow loomed over me.

I turned to see Devin, who had a royal smirk and his hand outstretched. "Did you find the bottle?"

"The bottle? You mean this?" Rollan asked, pulling out the Elk thing. Devin nodded expectantly. "Give it to me."

"I thought you said you wanted Conor's money," Rollan said, holding the potion out of reach.

 **Flashback**

 _"If you don't find anything, you owe me fifty sickles."_

 _"That's a bit much, don't you think?" Rollan said._

 _"Quiet, orphan boy," Devin snapped. "Just find the elk."_

 _Rollan bristled._

 _"Abeke isn't an elk!" I exclaimed. "But . . . fine."_

 **Flashback Over**

"You meant the bottle?" I whispered. "Yes," Devin scowled. "NOW GIMME!"

He made a lunge for it but Rollan was quick, tossing it to me. "GIVE IT TO ME, SHEEP-BRAIN!" Devin snarled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I replied, stashing it in my Hufflepuff robes.

"FINE! You'll be SORRY!" Devin sneered, stalking off.

 **Abeke's P.O.V**

The moon was bright that night, but it was only a silver crescent in the sky. I was by the window, the blue silk curtains billowing in the gentle

cool breeze, and I scooped up my cat, Uraza, who mewed and struggled in my grasp. "Hush, kitty," I whispered, stepping over

the creaky wooden floor and being careful not to wake up the other girls. Uraza was by far the most feisty cat I had ever dealt with,

but she was beautiful, a big house cat with a leopard-ish print and large violet eyes.

I placed her on my bed, where she sheathed her claws, shredding the blanket below her, and sat on my pillow.

"Not again," I sighed, smoothing the sheets. I tried to move Uraza but she gave me a withering glare and hissed, so I let

her be. I climbed into my bed, getting my extra pillow, and curled up on the end of my bed. Thinking.

 _Shane._ How I hated him now. How could anyone be so cruel? How could anyone bear to do things like that?

I knew there was something fishy going on, but I vowed I would never forgive him. _What a jerk._

Then my thought lead to Conor. He had been so protective of me. It made my heart kick with relief that somebody

cared. At home my father treated me like a failure, compared to my beautiful, perfect fifth-year sister, Soama.

But Conor truly cared, and . . . I loved him for that. I loved him. _Gosh. Why am I so sappy?!_ I made fun of myself.

I couldn't sleep, though, not after what had happened. So I got up, happy to find Uraza was asleep instead of hissing in displeasure.

I crept over to the window and looked at the moon, just watching and unable to think clearly.

"Abeke? Is that you?" a tired voice said softly. I whirled around and saw Piper, looking sleepy and whimsical.

She was in a fluttery white nightgown and her pretty black hair was tied up in her usual braid, but it was tangled from sleep.

I was about to say something but I changed my mind, feeling a sense of anger rushing towards her. My _friend,_ who was crushing

on Conor. My _friend_ , who didn't bother looking for me, even though I had been missing for two days.

"Abeke?" she said quietly, placing a cold, pale hand on my arm. I jerked back, and saw her hazel eyes glimmering in the moonlight with

confusion. "What's wrong?"

I lifted my head, remaining silent in fear that I would say something unnecessarily cruel or heartless. Piper lowered her gaze.

"Abeke, I'm sorry."

I looked at her curiously, wondering what she had to say. "I haven't been a very good friend," she admitted, biting her lip.

"No, not really," I said coldly, holding my head high. I wasn't in a forgiving mood, all of my hurt washing over me in a tidal wave.

"Yeah." She looked like she wanted to change the topic as her eyes were downcast. " . . . Abeke, where have you been?"

So she had noticed.

"I . . . I've been gone," I said stiffly. She nodded. "Abeke, I truly am sorry," she said quietly. She turned to go back to bed.

"Wait," I sighed, relaxing my posture. She stopped and looked back at me. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry too. This week has been insane," I said. The ghost of a smile played across her lips. "Yeah, it has," she said.

"My hair caught on fire. That was crazy enough. But I can't imagine what it was like embarrassing yourself in front of everyone."

"It's not just that, Piper," I said shakily. "Something happened and it was like a stab in the back. I should have seen it coming."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she was now fully turned around, her right hand on her left shoulder.

"No . . . well . . . yes."

I told her everything, and she thankfully listened to what I said with complete attentiveness and sympathy.

"Abeke I'm so sorry," she gasped, looking purely concerned. She hugged me, and tears blurred my vision.

It was nice spilling everything to a girl. I missed my sleepovers with Meilin, where we would talk about life like this.

We also would tease each other about liking Rollan and Conor, but that's not the focus right now.

"Does this mean we're friends again?" I asked her, sniffing. She broke into a grin. "Who said we _stopped_ being friends?"

 **Rollan's P.O.V**

I couldn't quite figure it out. The bottle. Devin. Everything was clicking into place, though.

I couldn't sleep. I just stared at the little glass thing all night, with only the moonlight to work with. I wished I could use my wand,

but it appeared that my wand was USELESS to me.

Unless I wanted to wreak havoc on Hogwarts, it was best I didn't use it.

I squinted, peering at it with my brown eyes, when I noticed something. Small, white writing on the very bottom of the bottle

that read;

 _The Bile Curse it can be cured,_

 _Heal the one who is cursed._

 _The Bile Curse it can be cured,_

 _If they don't receive help, expect the worse._

I blinked. I'm pretty sure my brain exploded from too much thinking in one day.

Then it all made sense. This potion was supposed to cure the Bile Curse! That was why Devin was so desperate to get his baboon hands on it!

Well I planned to help Meilin.

Nothing was going to stop me.

 **Sorry, don't worry, Meilin will be the FIRST P.O.V next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Mysterious Cure

**K, this is basically the REILIN OVERLOAD chapter. If you don't like Reilin (I don't think anyone DOESN'T think they're adorable) you can leave,**

 **but this chapter is focusing on that. Sorry if it's bad, I got real embarrassed writing it XD**

 **Meilin's P.O.V**

Breakfast at the Slytherin table. Oh joy, another miserable day. Light spilled into the room, and the excited chatter of other kids only made my mood

even sourer as I unknowingly murdered my blueberry pancake. This curse was tearing me apart!

I'm pretty sure I looked worse than I had in my entire life, and Rollan once shoved me into the lion pen at the zoo.

Let's just say those lions got a beatdown . . . and so did he.

I missed everything. I missed girl talks with Abeke, (even if they were incredibly lame), I missed Conor's . . . whatever Abeke saw in him . . . and I

missed Rollan's sarcastic humor. I could have used him right then; he would have cheered me up instantly.

But that was all in past. I was now just a nobody, slowly dying on the inside, waiting, wishing to be released from this curse.

The rich smell of pancakes and the light and the talking, and those looks Clarissa kept shooting me, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

"Meilin?"

I went rigid still, stiff as a board, hearing that unmistakable voice. _Rollan? What is he doing here? I . . . I attacked him._

 _He hates me. They all hate me. Oh gosh._

He touched my shoulder and I winced. He took a seat in the empty spot next to me and I kept still, refusing to look at him, staring fixedly

at a point in the distance. "Rollan, go away," I said, my voice flat and emotionless.

Deep down my heart was yelling at me, struggling in it's bindings, trying to escape and be free. _It's Rollan! He's here! He's sitting next to you!_

 _I don't . . . I can't,_ I told myself, biting my lip so hard I think I tasted blood. "Meilin," Rollan repeated in concern, and I squeezed my eyes shut,

turning my head away from him so I was facing the group of nasty Slytherin girls.

He turned my chin, forcing me to face him. My eyes darted wildly away from his amazing brown ones. "Rollan, please go. I don't want to hurt you," I

said, my voice small and feeble, like a child's. He ignored me, pulling out a tiny plastic bottle.

He held it to my lips, and I instantly recoiled, something inside me telling me _no._ "Mei-" Rollan said, holding out the bottle again.

"Please, trust me."

"Don't just randomly appear and try to get me to drink your POISON, brick-brain," I snarled, my voice unnaturally cold and vengeful.

"You've been leaving me in the dark for so long and now you show up! What are you trying to do?!" I continued hatefully, my spite overflowing.

I attempted to knock it out of his hands, but he was lightning-quick, pressing the bottle to my lips. I gurgled, flailing my arms, but

I gave up as the liquid poured down my throat. Something warm and fuzzy was burning inside me. I dropped my arms weakly.

When I opened my eyes again, Rollan was looking at me expectantly. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" I accused. But I felt as if something had changed, and looked down at my hands, moving them around.

They felt as if someone had broken the chains around them. A surprised laugh echoed from me. "Oh my panda . . . "

It was like a weight had lifted off my shoulders. "I'm . . . free." The concept seemed so foreign.

My eyes bright, I looked at Rollan, pure joy overwhelming me. "I'M FREE, ROLLAN!"

"Lady Panda, you're back!" Rollan exclaimed enthusiastically, his grin wide. Before I could reply, he kissed me right on the lips.

 **Conor's P.O.V**

"Where did Rollan go?" I asked, glancing around the room. Normally he would sit with us. Instead, Piper

came over and sat next to Abeke, and they were talking and laughing like old BFF's. "We can't have another missing friend," I said.

"By now I'm the only one in the group that hasn't disappeared at least once."

"Lighten up," Abeke said, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Rollan's probably hanging out with some new friends he made!"

"Rollan's a loner," I pointed out. "Remember how we met? He-" "Don't remind me," she interrupted. "He nearly _killed_ Mei and I."

I smiled, but then Piper interjected. "Conor? OMG I didn't see you there!" she looked super happy to see me.

"I . . . uh . . . " I gulped, giving Abeke a look. Abeke rolled her magnificently dark eyes. "Piper . . . you can't llke him."

Piper was confused. "Why?"

Abeke didn't answer. Piper didn't look that enthralled, but she looked inquisitive. "Why can't I like Conor?" she repeated, seemingly forgetting

I was right in front of her. I think I was blushing really hard. I had only recently gotten Abeke back, and had to deal with her liking a boy (I was pleased

she was over him.) But now I had to deal with a GIRL liking ME. Wow.

"Abeke, WHY CAN'T I LIKE HIM?" Piper repeated loudly, poking Abeke in the shoulder. "Never mind," Abeke said, sounding a little irritated. "Forget it."

Piper shrugged and continued making goo-goo eyes at me. For a Ravenclaw, she wasn't that smart when it came to social cues.

She sighed dreamily, twirling a loose strand of her hair. "Abeke, he's so perfect," she was cooing. Abeke rolled her eyes. "Piper . . . can I talk to you?"

She grabbed her oblivious friend by the arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall, leaving me alone.

 **Meilin's P.O.V**

Class was amazing. I felt like I had shattered the bars of my prison. And I had to thank Rollan for it all! Now that I thought about it, what WAS that stuff

he forced down my throat? It made me curious. Either way, I was filled with this bubbly, giggly feeling.

Not only was it cured, but Rollan had _kissed me._ Gosh! I had dreamed of that since . . . since . . . well . . . I remembered the first time I felt any

feeling besides hatred was when we were walking on the street.

 _Flashback_

I remembered specifically how it was near dark, and the sunset was going down.

I used to have this really dumb fear of the dark, so I told Rollan that we had to hurry up.

"Why? You scared of the dark, Lady Panda?" he joked. "N . . . NO! I just don't like, um . . ." I was speechless. He grinned mischievously, and turned around.

It was the first time, that in the orange and pink lighting, he didn't look like just a dirty orphan boy. That annoying smirk actually seemed . . . endearing.

"You get used to the darkness," he said. "But sometimes, when it's like midnight, I swear I hear these noises, whispering. Apparently they're ghost children, and

if you're alone at night, they'll come find you." I was stunned.

"Oh my gosh you should SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" he began cracking up, and I felt my cheeks flush. "ROLLAN!" I screeched.

He began to run and I took off after him, laughing. I wasn't seething mad, like usual. I was LAUGHING.

 _Flashback over_

I daydreamed happily. I think my Professor began to catch on, because he cut me glances every five seconds or so.

 **"** Meilin, what seems to be the issue?" Trunswich finally decreed in boredom. I snapped to attention. "Uh, Professor Trussniwiwick. Sorry."

"Who is Trussniwiwick, Miss Yang?" he spat. "I'm Professor Trunswick. Why were you daydreaming in my class?"

I felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment. I had zoned out of class . . . thinking about a BOY! I felt like the most air-headed girl in school.

"Sorry, Professor," I blubbered. He gave me a curt nod. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clarissa observing me carefully.

"I'll try not to again, Professor," I said.

 **Devin's P.O.V**

I was going to make those four SORRY they messed with me. The Great DEVIN. Amazing, Kingly, Better-Than-His-Brother Devin.

I knew they cured Meilin. That Rollan kid must have figured it out. But since I knew he had no MONEY, as he was a filthy orphan

with a penniless wretch for a mother, I had to target Conor the Sheep-Brained.

And I knew how to do it.

I just had to talk to my father.


	15. Chapter 15: Bathrooms & Bullies

**Yay for chapter FIFTEEN! Wow we're finally here!**

 **Abeke's P.O.V**

I quickly closed the bathroom door behind me. Piper leaned back against the sinks. "What's up?" she asked, concern flashing in her blue eyes.

"Piper, there's a secret I haven't told you," I said, checking the stalls in case anyone else was in the room. I also checked to make sure

there weren't any ghosts eavesdropping on us. There was this one particular ghost that liked to catch juicy bits of gossip and rumor them

around to all the other ghosts. It was rather annoying. "What is it?" Piper asked earnestly, yearning for an answer. "It's just . . . " I sighed,

running a hand through my wild dreadlocks. How was I going to explain to Piper that the boy she liked was actually MY boy?

"Piper, it's about Conor," I started hesitantly. She tilted her head curiously. "Conor? Oh, silly, don't worry, Lucy and the other girls already have

it covered. They have this big elaborate plan, that involves two horses, a big gnarly tree-"

"Piper!" I interrupted. She gave me an apologetic, sheepish look. "Sorry. I got carried away. Now please tell me."

"I have a crush on-" before I could finish, the door slammed open abruptly. A girl I faintly recognized stood in the doorway, a smile on her lips.

When she fixed her gaze on us, though, her eyes hardened coldly and she turned up her head in a vain manner.

"Rosabelle," Piper said in contempt. Rosabelle rolled her eyes, blew hair out of her face, and brushed past me harshly, pushing into the first stall.

"Can you believe she's not Slytherin?" Piper whispered to me sourly. "A girl like that is pure trouble."

Relieved that I had a reason not to tell about my love for Conor, I asked her, "Why don't you like her?" I hazily recalled her being there

when Conor rescued me from the clutches of that nasty Shane. I remember being kinda annoyed how she sat there grinning playfully at him.

"It's a long story," Piper huffed. "Remember in class when she came up to us? How I said I would never forgive her? Lets just say she

played a mean prank on me back at home. SHE'S SUCH A-!" Piper began to yell.

"You ladies do realize I can hear you, right?" Rosabelle called sweetly, swinging open the door as we heard a flush.

Piper growled, clenching her fists and glaring at Rosabelle as she walked to the door in a catlike manner.

"Listen," she said, stopping at the door. She turned, her dark brown hair flowing down her back. She seemed to stare right at me,

her eyes piercing into my soul. "You Ravenclaws just know I was chosen as a Gryffindor for a reason." She disappeared through the door.

"Hmph," Piper rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Anyways, what were you going to tell me, Abeke?"

"I . . . nothing," I bit back a response. "I just wanted to tell you that you look lovely today." She beamed, and then tilted her head quizzically.

"Rather odd you would bring me HERE to tell me that," she opinionated. I gulped. I wasn't the best at lying.

"Yeah."

"What's the truth, Abeke?"

"..."

"Abeke."

"I . . . I like Conor," I blurted.

 **Meilin's P.O.V**

"Lalalala!" I sang, dancing around my room. I summoned up a lovely batch of pink and red flowers, placing them gently on the windowsill and

plucking one to put in my wild black hair. I twirled in a circle, humming, and rammed into somebody. I was sent sprawling to the ground, my hair

falling in my face. I looked up in alarm. Clarissa was towering over me. "What's got you in a good mood?" she asked bitterly.

"I . . . I feel good?" I mustered weakly, not knowing what to say. She narrowed her eyes and advanced on me. I scooted backwards until

I bumped into the corner, and she was standing over me. _COME ON, MEILIN! YOU CAN TAKE HER! YOU'RE THE FIERCE, UNSTOPPABLE_

LADY PANDA!

(Okay, the name was beginning to grow on me.)

"Are you trying to threaten me?" I hissed, lightning quick and on my feet in seconds. I was a good few inches shorter than her but I was still

a good size, and chances are I was a better fighter.

"Maybe," she snarled. "I keep a very close eye on the girls I enchant. Most of them are usually angry and depressed."

"Well maybe I'm not like the other girls," I mocked, getting up in her face. "I'm reporting Headmaster Olvan what you've done to countless

of these poor girls."

"You CAN'T!" Clarissa screeched. "If you even DARE, I will have to call in emergency backup, and you'll be erased from history."

"There's no such spell!" I yowled. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I pushed past her and ran out of the room, my footsteps pattering loudly.

"I'M WARNING YOU!" Clarissa screamed at me, but I just kept running.

 **Sorry if this is bad/short, I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	16. Chapter 16: A Dark Hallway

**Rollan's P.O.V**

The fireplace was always crackling in the Gryffindor Common Room, casting shadows all along the dim walls. The fire was bright and flaming, sending

ashes everywhere. Nobody really knew why it was always burning, it just always was. Kind of like my heart right now.

I was sneaking out of my room for the second time; this time I wasn't looking for the Cheshire Cat Girl, though, I was attempting to find my friends.

I told them to meet up with me, but I didn't tell Conor and Abeke I had also invited Meilin. They were going to be so surprised.

The great Rollan had saved the world again. I grinned at that.

I crept, silent as a mouse, into the hall, and it was really dark. I hoped that I wouldn't get caught, the halls were on close surveillance.

No; I wouldn't get caught. I had years of practice on the streets. It was Conor I was worried about; us three were pretty good at remaining

hidden, it was just Conor. His footsteps were louder than anyone's I've ever heard.

I sneaked around the wall, my sharp eyes adjusting to the black . . . I looked around timidly. It was pretty cold, I could see my breath.

Or maybe that was just nerves. I had a way of getting tense in darkness. Probably the only thing I feared besides Meilin.

 _Meilin,_ I smiled. It had been kind of daring to kiss her but daring is what Gryffindors do best.

I hope she didn't hate me now, though. If she didn't like me that way, it would get really awkward, and then it would all be my fault.

Okay, I was almost there . . . _wait. Is that a light?_ I saw a faint glowing shape out of the corner of my eye, and turned to see what looked like

the shadow of a lamp on the wall around the corner. I slapped a hand over my mouth so I didn't make a noise and darted down the hall, only

finding it to come to a dead end. I was in trouble. I tried to remain casual, leaning against the side and thinking of an excuse.

 _I was . . . trying to find . . ._ I couldn't think of anything that would make sense. Why else would I be out here unless I was sneaking around?

It wouldn't make sense to say I was looking for some 'peace and quiet.'

The shadow of a boy was now seen, and he was coming for my direction. _Oh, it must be Conor,_ I thought, relieved. Who else besides my loud friend would-

 _WAIT. LOUD._ This person was definitely not loud. I bristled when I saw that face come into view. _DEVIN!_

He seemed delighted to see me. "Well, what do we have here?" he sneered, blocking the exit and setting down the lamp. "If it isn't the boy who solved the curse?"

"What are you doing here, Devin," I growled, reaching subconsciously for my wand. _Too bad it's useless._

Devin laughed without amusement, his eyes cold and vengeful. "Oh . . . I don't know," he yawned. "Just . . . looking for someone."

I was quiet. "What?" he asked innocently. I blinked. "Can I go find my friends now?" I asked simply.

"Um, no," he said, looking disgusted. "Are you that dim-witted?"

"Maybe I am," I said casually, leaning on the wall behind me. "The question is whether or not YOU are."

"Don't play smart with me, orphan," Devin snarled. "Where's your sheep-brained friend?"

"I told you, I'm looking for him. And don't call him a sheep-brain! Only I can call him that," I said defensively.

"THAT'S IT," Devin fumed.

"You wasted my life's work," he hissed, snapping out his wand.

"You ended it all. And now I finally have the chance to end YOU. First you, then CONOR," he sneered.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean, Devin?"

He pointed his wand at me. His eyes flashed a greenish color. "Any last words, Orphan Boy?" he said, the lamp's light glinting an evil effect in his eyes.

"Yeah . . . you can't kill me. That's illegal, you'll go to Azkaban," I said. "If that's what you're planning to do! I'll be on my way now. I don't have time for your freaky

Slytherin nonsense."

"Oh yeah?" he said, stepping closer. I took a hesitant step backwards,

thinking I should make a run for it. He was clearly insane.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Devin screamed. I shielded my face, when in a swift swooshing movement, a figure darted in front

of me.

 **BOOM!** Everything went black for a flickering moment.

I opened my eyes in confusion, and then saw something at my feet. I was in stunned shock. _Professor Tarik?_

I looked up at Devin, who looked pale. "He . . . "

I fell to my knees. "Professor?" I asked, shaking him. Devin attempted to run, but he turned and bumped into a professor. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Professor Lishay demanded. She looked down and turned ghost-white. "Who . . ." she looked around wildly. "What happened? Why are you out this late?"

Devin took off running, and Lishay followed in close pursuit. "GET BACK HERE!" she yelled, pulling out her wand.

I sat on the ground, dumbfounded. It happened too fast. I wanted to cry but I didn't know how.

I pulled his wand from his side.

"Lumos," I said.

The hallway lit up at my command.

 **Alrighty then hope you enjoyed this fast-paced death. Also hope you liked that cliff-hanger ending haha**


	17. Chapter 17: Run!

**Conor's P.O.V**

"So . . . dark . . . can't . . . see . . . dang it, why did I forget my wand . . ." I mumbled, arms outstretched as I wandered the hallways.

I bumped into something and leaped backwards. It didn't feel like a wall, in fact it felt like . . . "EEP!" a feminine voice shrieked.

Through the shadows I saw her figure jump backwards in alarm and wrap her arms around herself. "Who goes there?" she asked, as

if trying to be fierce and warrior-like. I could recognize that voice anywhere. "Meilin?"

She stopped. "Conor?" she said a little more softly. "Rollan told me to meet up with him, not you. What is it?"

"Rollan said he wanted to talk to me to - he persuaded me by telling me Abeke would be there too. He didn't say you were coming.

Hey, wait a second . . ." My eyes widened. "I thought you ATTACKED Abeke and Rollan last time."

"I, well, let me explain," she said in a rushed tone. She told me of how Rollan had cured her, and how he kissed her, and then she was

ranting about how amazing it was . . . I had to keep from snickering. But I was slightly jealous Rollan kissed her before I could kiss

Abeke. "So you're cured now? That's good," I said, smiling sincerely.

"Hold on a sec," she said. She muttered under her breath and I saw her shuffle for her wand. "Lumos," she finally said breathlessly,

brushing a loose strand of black hair out of her eyes. The hall we were in lit up in a gentle glow. "Wow," I said, impressed.

She gave me a proud smirk. "I know, I've been working on my spells. I know quite a few, in fact I was the first in the class to be able to do any."

Her hair was in a simple, messy ponytail, and she was wearing nightclothes. A very fashionable black and white Japanese nightgown and-

 _I can't believe my eyes! Are those PINK BUNNYSLIPPERS?!_ I thought incredulously.

She seemed to notice me goggling. "What?" she said defensively, taking a step back. I let out a surprised laugh. Meilin self-claimedly said she

hated the color pink! Or maybe that's just because she didn't want to appear girly in front of us. "Your slippers, Meilin . . . they're PINK!"

She blushed a bright red. "Shove off," she said irritably.

"I'm going to tell Rollan you like pink," I teased. "IF YOU DARE-" she began to shout seethingly, when we both heard the hall door creak open.

We both turned pale and Meilin shut out the light from her wand. "Run," she whispered to me fearfully.

We quickly made it to the end of the hall. It was so incredibly dark and I didn't even remember what hall we were in. I think we were somewhere close to the

Slytherin dorms. We took off through the door and found ourselves in another empty hallway. We kept running and tripping and I heard Meilin

hiss as she tripped over something and scraped her knee. I clambered around and bumped into a hatch. "Meilin, over here!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head.

She scrambled over to me and we both slipped inside. It smelled gross and I choked on dust. We kept on going anyways, we were too desperate.

"If we get caught-" she panted. "We're in so much trouble. I don't want to get in trouble, Conor. It will leave a mark on my perfect records. You know that trouble is

Rollan's job, right?!"

"Yeah," I huffed in response. The floor began to cave in. I was too out of breath to scream, but I heard Meilin shriek as we spun into endless darkness.

 **Abeke's P.O.V**

"Did you hear?"

"Professor Tarik-"

"This Falcon kid-"

"Devin Trunswick-"

"Teacher killed-"

I walked down the aisle to take a seat next to Rollan. "What's everybody muttering about?" I asked, tearing a piece of hot, fresh bread.

He mumbled something. I raised an eyebrow at his inability to speak and took a bite of toast.

"What's taking Conor so long?" I wondered aloud, turning. "Since you aren't much of a conversationalist." I elbowed him so he would know I was kidding,

but he ignored me. "Rollan?" I said softly, tapping his shoulder. "What's up?"

He shrugged off my hand. I sighed, shaking my head. "There's always something wrong with this group, I swear."

I took another bite of steaming bread, feeling very hungry and glanced down the table. My eyes latched onto Clarissa, who was storming around yelling at people.

"Do you know where Meilin is?!"

"HEY! YOU! UGLY! HAVE YOU SEEN MEILIN?"

"If you don't tell me where Meilin is, be warned."

I knitted my eyebrows together. "Why is she looking for Meilin?"

At the mention of her name Rollan seemed to snap back to attention. "Meilin? Where?" he asked. I smirked knowingly.

"Rollan you have to eat," I reminded him. _Mmm this toast is so GOOD!_ He slumped back on the table and picked at his food.

"Here comes the airplane," I joked, picking up his fork and moving it towards his mouth. I ended up just getting food all over his face in a few

desperate attempts. He gave me a scorching glare as I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I wanted to do this to Conor, where was that boy?

Something suspicious was going on. Heck, EVERY DAY something suspicious was going on! 


	18. Chapter 18: Encounter

**Rollan's P.O.V**

"DORK BOY!" a voice shouted. "What-?" I barely had time to turn around because a girl was slamming me to the wall.

At first I thought it was Meilin, she used to pin me to a wall like this all the time before she beat me up, but it was actually Clarissa.

She sneered. "You know where Meilin is?" she spat.

I boiled with rage. "What's got your feathers ruffled up, LoverBoy? I asked you a question." she mocked me.

"LoverBoy?" I asked in response, narrowing my eyes. "Yeah. Meilin often murmured about you in her sleep," she replied with a sinister smirk.

I was shocked but quickly slapped a snarl on my face, hiding my happiness. So Meilin DIDN'T hate me. "What's your obsession with Meilin?" I asked gruffly.

"She went to talk to the Headmaster yesterday, and-" before Clarissa could finish, a firecracker screamed through the hall. Clarissa dropped me and

ducked and a bunch of students jumped backwards as it exploded at the end of the hall in a burst of color.

I slid to the ground but was fast to my feet, looking around in alarm. Another firecracker came through the hall in a flurry of red sparks.

It exploded, this time raining snakes down on all the students. _Rosabelle,_ I thought. I couldn't help but grin at the prank.

I covered my head and slipped through the door before any of the other weaklings in the hall could think of it. I ran down the corridor amiss

the chaos and decided I needed to find Meilin before Clarissa could.

"Mei?" I called, scampering around. "Where are you?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair, my thoughts wandering to Tarik again.

 _No, Rollan. Focus on Meilin._ I had to keep my mind from wandering. During breakfast I was so bewildered that I hardly noticed what had been going on around me.

Devin tried to kill me. Tarik saved me. It happened so fast, I didn't know what to do about it.

I heard a laugh next to me and turned to see Rosabelle. She giggled and looked at me. "What's so funny?" I asked haughtily.

"Your face. You look so SERIOUS." She smirked. "Did you like my prank?"

"Brilliant," I said sarcastically. "Now excuse me, I have a girl to find." "What girl?" she asked, popping right in front of me. I nearly had a heart attack.

"How did you do that?!" I demanded, taking a step back. She grinned, and I imagined her having a tail swishing back and forth playfully like a cat would.

"Practice. Which girl? Are you looking for the same girl?" she asked innocently. "Shane says he's over her."

"Shane," I growled, pushing past her. "What?" she said in a somewhat accusing tone. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's the worst Slytherin I've ever met," I said, turning to face her. "One of the only's."

"He isn't all that bad," Rosabelle argued. "He's actually quite nice. He just has his eye on another girl too." She sighed hopelessly.

"Let me guess. Abeke. The reason I hate him is because he tried to steal Conor's girl."

"No. Anya," Rosabelle sighed again, looking at the ceiling with her piercing eyes. "I don't have time for your boy trouble, Rosabelle. I have to find Meilin," I said.

"Meilin you say," she said, her eyebrows raising in interest. "You know her?" I asked hopefully. "Is she around?"

"I know her," she said, looking at her nails. "But I don't want to help you," she said. "I usually know most of the gossip but Meilin?" she laughed kitty-like. "Look for

her yourself. If you need her so much." She gave me a hateful look, a flick of her imaginary tail, and walked out of the corridor.

"I'll see Lady Panda during Flying," I told myself in determination and turned to get to my next class.

 **Sorry this was very short, I will make next chapter a lot longer. Thanks if you still read this XD**


	19. Chapter 19: Xanthe's Chamber

**Hmm, another short one! It's been WAY TOO LONG, GUYS! The next one should probably be a lot longer but even though I said this one would**

 **be a longer I'm running short on time. Sorry! And thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **Meilin's P.O.V**

"Is she awake yet?"

"I don't know - wait. I think so. Look, her eyes are fluttering."

I adjusted my eyes to the dim darkness, my mind fuzzy. As I came into focus I saw a young girl's face hovering over me with strange features.

She had white-blond hair and pale rose petal colored eyes. It seemed like a face I should recognize, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I had not seen this

girl once in my entire life. I considered punching her, or doing something, but in one swift motion, she leaned back as if sensing my

sudden urge to hurt. I yelled and leaped to my feet, getting ready to pounce on this stranger girl, when I froze in place.

I was in a wonderland.

All around me were glowing mushrooms, big as houses. I gaped in shock at the glowing city surrounding me and realized I was sitting on a soft grass carpet.

We were encased in a giant cave, one much too big to be real. I felt like I was in a dream.

I sat there in a daze before snapping back to attention, realizing the little girl was looking at me smugly. "Like it?" she asked. Her voice was sweet and soft

and yet it had a very tomboyish accent to it. Her skin seemed like it was illuminated by the mushrooms.

Then I remembered what my original intent was.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" I screamed. Her eyes widened and she quickly slapped her hand over my mouth. I glared at her and was about to rip it off

and yell in protest when a hushed voice said next to me, "Meilin! Stop! It's me!"

I quickly turned to stare in shock at Conor, who was sitting neatly with his legs crossed beside me. He nodded at me, telling me to trust this girl.

My shoulders relaxed.

The girl said, "My name is Xanthe."

"What is your House?" I asked her after a moment. She looked up, a smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth. "My House? I don't have one."

* * *

Xanthe, Conor, and I all sat in a circle around a comfortable campfire, underneath the plush shelter of an overhead mushroom. My pajamas were dirty and soggy

by now, and I really needed some fresh clothes. Xanthe lent me some of her's, but they were a tight fit, even around my lean body. Conor was wearing his

Hufflepuff scarf in order to keep warm, since it was cool and damp down here, which normally I wouldn't mind, but I was shivering because I wasn't

used to these foreign conditions. "Why is it so cold?" I asked loudly. My voice echoed.

The girl rolled her pinkish eyes. "Be quiet, you'll wake them up!"

"Wake what up?" I said suspiciously. She smiled a bit but didn't answer my question.

"Nobody's supposed to know about this place but Takoda and I." "Who's Takoda?" I asked slowly.

She did not answer this question either. Her expression went glazed and she stared into the crackling fire. "Who's Takoda?" I repeated, a bit more boisterous.

"A friend of mine," she answered, her voice calm and monotone as she stared into the flickering flames.

I sighed in frustration, anger boiling inside of me. Who did this weirdo think she was? I looked at Conor, but he looked like he was about to fall asleep. I thought that

was odd. He shouldn't have been very tired.

 **Abeke's P.O.V**

There was a big funeral that day, and everyone was to attend. They asked Rollan to speak but he didn't. He stood next to me

the entire time, twiddling with his wand. It was strange - I didn't remember that being his original wand.

I heard about what had happened last night. I was shocked that Rollan had witnessed a murder. How terrible that Devin would do that! I felt

really bad for him.

Tarik had been my favorite professor.

Still, though, throughout the day, Conor and Meilin never showed up. Rollan only half-noticed since he was too busy toying with that weird wand.

Either way, I was getting more concerned by the moment. Why was it always us? Why were _we_ the ones always in weird situations?

Almost as soon as we get Meilin back she disappears again! Did Rollan and I really need to constantly worry about her all the time?

And . . . Conor?

The weird thing was, though, that this new professor came. Ane he didn't seem very friendly.

His name was Zerif.


End file.
